


Mistiche Coincidenze

by ChrisAndreini



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: 11 days, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Different MCs, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Romance, Spoilers
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisAndreini/pseuds/ChrisAndreini
Summary: Sei mesi dopo la morta di Rika, una ragazza chiamata Margo, con lo pseudonimo MC, entra nell'RFA tramite un hacker, scomparendo nel nulla poco prima del party.Due anni dopo, una ragazza identica a lei entra nell'appartamento di Rika, e le sue amiche d'infanzia approcciano casualmente i membri dell'RFA.Martha Campbell, tatuatrice eccentrica in America, torna in Corea per cercare la sorella scomparsa da due anni.Monica Collins, giornalista idealista con più lavori che soldi, ha la carriera appesa al filo di un'intervista alla C&R.Miriam Coppola, musicista di strada dalla testa calda, incontra per la prima volta il suo idolo.Mindy Cooper, studentessa della Sky University dal cuore d'oro, molto più interessata alla cucina che al suo major, trova il coraggio di approcciare la sua cotta.Megan Carson, atleta incoraggiante squalificata a causa di un imbroglio, cerca casa in Corea mentre indaga sulla scomparsa di una vecchia amica.Mistiche coincidenze, o uno schema attentamente pianificato da un abile marionettista?Che fine ha fatto Margo?E riusciranno le MC ad aiutare l'RFA a trovare la pace nei loro cuori?
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Han Jumin/Main Character, Kang Jaehee/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Kim Yoosung/Main Character, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character





	1. Prologo

La pioggia cadeva fitta bagnando l’impermeabile nero di Martha Campbell, mentre procedeva per la sua strada cercando di coprirsi al meglio e di ripararsi quando trovava un portico o un balcone sotto cui farlo.

Ma non poteva permettersi di perdere tempo.

Doveva raggiungere il quartiere giusto, e doveva farlo a piedi, per non rischiare che qualcuno la vedesse o scoprisse cosa stesse cercando di fare nell’eventualità che avessero fatto ricerche su di lei.

O almeno così le aveva detto la persona misteriosa che l’aveva contattata poco meno di un mese prima, dal suo appartamento in America.

Ora si ritrovava in Corea, quattro anni dopo averla lasciata sperando fosse per sempre, senza neanche sapere perché ci fosse ritornata.

Almeno riusciva ancora a parlare la lingua, altrimenti sarebbe stato problematico anche solo rispondere al telefono per farsi dire dove andare, anche se in fin dei conti sarebbe stato meglio, dato che in quel caso avrebbe potuto giocare la carta dell’ignoranza.

Per fortuna aveva ancora contatti con una sua vecchia compagna di orfanotrofio che lavorava lì e aveva potuto offrirle un posto dove dormire e qualcosa da mangiare.

Non che lei fosse povera, ma lo stipendio di una tatuatrice non aveva molti zeri.

Avrebbe potuto fare altro di ben più prolifico nella sua vita, ma si era ripromessa di non essere mai sfruttata in nessun modo, e di vivere come voleva e nel modo in cui le piaceva di più. Già aveva passato dei momenti che non voleva minimamente ripetere in passato, e adesso era decisa ad uscire fuori dal tunnel della Martha che era stata.

Ed era riuscita a vivere in questo modo per più di due anni, prima che un tale “Sconosciuto” l’avesse chiamata con voce inquietante obbligandola a scaricare un’applicazione e dirigersi in un appartamento al centro di Seul.

Raggiunse a fatica l’entrata, e, riparandosi sotto al portone, prese il telefono, cercando di fare in modo che non si bagnasse.

Le sue mani tremavano per il freddo quando aprì l’applicazione, che a prima vista era sembrata una semplice app di messaggi, ma che poteva connetterla solo allo sconosciuto.

“Sconosciuto: Sei arrivata?

Si

Cosa vuoi da me?

Sconosciuto: Entra nel palazzo

La porta d’ingresso è chiusa

Neanche il tempo di finire di scrivere che con un sonoro suono metallico la porta si aprì, permettendole di entrare.

Martha sospirò, e facendosi forza entrò.

Sconosciuto: Dirigiti al quattordicesimo piano

Chi sei?

Sconosciuto: Non fare storie

Martha strinse i denti, ed eseguì, entrando in ascensore e guardandosi intorno nel frattempo. Notò tre telecamere nel suo tragitto: una all’ingresso, una alle fine delle scale e una terza sul piano che raggiunse, che puntava dritta verso una porta protetta da un codice. Si rese conto che non sembravano esserci inquilini nel palazzo, che era avvolto in un grande e inquietante silenzio. La faccenda era sempre più preoccupante, ma non poteva tirarsi indietro. Aveva troppe cose in ballo.

Osservando la porta con il codice, la sua attenzione ritornò sul telefono.

Sono alla porta

Sconosciuto: C’è una password?

Sai bene che c’è

Tu ce l’hai?

Sconosciuto: Bene, hai capito che non devi fare scherzi con me. 

Sconosciuto: Ecco qui la password, immettila ed entra: ****************

E poi?

Sconosciuto: E poi gioca

Gioca?

Sconosciuto: Sono sicuro che saprai cosa fare, per questo ho scelto te

Sconosciuto: Se provi a parlare di me è game over.

Sconosciuto: E se ti rivelerai una delusione, game over

Sconosciuto: Sai cosa ho su di te.

Sconosciuto: Buona fortuna, MC

MC?

Martha entrò nell’appartamento, ma prima che potesse scrivere altro lo schermo venne hackerato, e lei non si trovò più nella chatroom con lo sconosciuto misterioso, ma in un’altra con cinque persone che discutevano senza accorgersi della sua presenza.

Rimase all’ingresso a fissare lo schermo sconvolta, senza neanche avere l’accortezza di togliersi l’impermeabile bagnato o di guardarsi intorno.

Yoosung✮: Ho fallito gli esami :’(

707: lololol

Jumin Han: Dovrai impegnarti di più se vuoi sperare di ottenere

un posto non appena avrai finito l’università

Zen: Non è nepotismo questo?

Yoosung✮: L’offerta è ancora valida?

Dopo un paio di minuti di chiacchiere pressoché inutili, ancora non si erano accorti di lei, e Martha si sbloccò, e si guardò intorno cercando qualsiasi segno ostile.

Una telecamera riprendeva l’ingresso e un’altra poco lontano era puntata in modo da riprendere tutto il salotto.

Chi poteva essere così paranoico da impostare telecamere in tutta la casa?

Si sbottonò lentamente l’impermeabile, iniziando a sentire caldo, ma decise di non togliersi il cappuccio per non essere ripresa appieno, anche se i capelli dalle punte rosa che spuntavano in ciuffi mossi erano parecchio riconoscibili.

Lanciava nel frattempo occhiate nella chatroom per controllare se si accorgevano di lei, incerta se entrare o no nella conversazione per palesare la sua presenza.

Non ci misero troppo a rendersene conto da soli.

707: Aspettate!

707: Gasp!!

Zen: Si può sapere che ti prende?

707: Hacker!!

707: SOS

707: SOS!

Yoosung✮: Hacker?!

Jumin Han: Di nuovo?

Zen: Martha?

Yoosung✮: Svevn!! Fa qualvoda!!!!

Zen: Attento agli errori.

Jumin Han: Assistente Kang? Sei online?

Jaehee Kang: Non avevo motivo di entrare nella conversazione. Abbiamo un nuovo allarme hacker, vedo. Devo riunire l’unità di intelligence?

Unità di intelligence? Dove diavolo era finita Martha? E poi alcuni nomi e volti, lì in mezzo, le risultavano alquanto familiari. Era finita in una trappola enorme, e non sapeva nemmeno il perché.

Decise però di cercare di parlare prima che la venissero ad arrestare. Se avevano a portata di mano un’intelligence, sicuramente l’avrebbero rintracciata e arrestata in pochi minuti, senza che lei potesse scappare.

E non poteva permetterlo.

Jumin Han: Luciel, stai rintracciando questa Martha? Dobbiamoessere sicuri non sia come due anni fa prima di procedere.

707: Cisrolavoramdomenyresvrivo!

Yoosung✮: Attento agli errori, fai presto.

Jumin Han: Dovremmo anche avvertire V.

Zen: Magari qualcuno ha installato la app due volte.

Jaehee Kang: Seven, se questo è uno scherzo non è divertente.

707: Npnsvherzo!!

Jumin Han: Nickname Martha, palesati!

Ehm… ciao a tutti?

Yoosung✮: AHHHHHH! HA PATLATO!!!

Zen: Yoosung calmati.

Il mio nome è Martha, voi chi siete?

Jumin Han: Questa domanda dovremmo farla noi a te.Come sei entrata in questa chatroom?

Domanda difficile, senza ombra di dubbio. E a quanto pareva già due anni prima avevano avuto problemi di hacker. Probabilmente doveva giocare la carta dell’ignoranza, e non era difficile visto che aveva davvero pochissime informazioni.

L’ho scaricata, e poi uno sconosciuto mi ha detto divenire qui perché gli serviva aiuto e quindi sonovenuta qui.

Cos’è questo posto? Cosa fate qui?

E perché tanta segretezza?

Forse aveva fatto troppe domande, ma era davvero nel panico

Jaehee Kang: Qui le domande le dovremmo fare noi. Dov’è “qui”?

Ehm… non lo so

707: ÈNELLAPPARTAMENTODIRIKA!!!!

Zen: Potresti scrivere in modo comprensibile?

Yoosung✮: NELL’APPARTAMENTO DI RIKA?!

Zen: COSA?!

Jumin Han: Beh, c’è già un cambiamento rispetto all’ultima volta. Adesso sappiamo dov’è e possiamo indagare meglio

Indagare? Sentite, io non voglio creare problemi.

Chi è Rika? Posso parlarle. Magari è stata lei a mandarmi qui

Yoosung✮: …

Jumin Han: Dici che ti ha mandato Rika, e a fare cosa?

Non ho detto che mi ha mandato Rika, ma seè questo il suo appartamento…

Jaehee Kang: E non sei qui per nessun motivo in particolare?

No, dovrei esserlo? Io non so nulla.

Zen: Io le credo, sembra diverso dall’altra volta.

Jumin Han: Di certo è più ignorante sull’argomento.

707: Puoi togliere il cappuccio?

Yoosung✮: ?

707: La sto guardando dalle telecamere di sicurezza. Togliti il cappuccio per favore.

Martha non era convinta di farlo, ma non aveva altra scelta. Prese un profondo respiro, e guardò fisso verso la telecamera, mentre si toglieva lentamente l’impermeabile nero, mostrando due vispi occhi viola coperti da occhiali spessi e una cascata di capelli neri con punte rosa legati in una mezza coda scomposta.

Dall’altra parte dello schermo, e della città, Seven osservò sorpreso i tratti somatici della ragazza, che conosceva fin troppo bene, o almeno credeva di conoscere.

Le dita premettero sui tasti del cellulare senza neanche rendersene conto.

707: Margo?!

Il messaggio provocò un vomito di risposte sorprese e spaventate da parte dei membri, ma Martha rimase completamente ghiacciata.

Nuove domande di Jumin e Jaehee non ottennero risposta, così come non ottenne nessun credito il tentativo di Zen di far smettere Jumin di fare domande indiscrete perché era chiaro che la stava spaventando.

Yoosung stava avendo un attacco di panico e Seven rimase zitto.

Ma quando Martha rispose, rispose a lui, come se avesse letto solo ed esclusivamente l’ultima parola che aveva scritto.

Perché in quell’unico nome, che non sentiva da due anni e temeva non avrebbe mai più sentito, ogni domanda sembrò trovare risposta, e ogni pericolo venne alla luce. Capì molto meglio la situazione e anche il modo migliore in cui affrontarla.

Non poteva permettersi passi falsi.

Come conoscete il nome di mia sorella?

Lo sconosciuto aveva ragione, era un gioco, e lei doveva assolutamente giocare.

***

Si era ormai fatta notte non appena Martha ebbe finito di rispondere ad ogni domanda, ed iniziava anche ad avere un certo sonno.

E a quanto pareva sarebbe dovuta rimanere lì per un po’, era diventata parte integrante dell’associazione e avrebbero fatto dei controlli su di lei perché il grande capo V pensava che potesse esserci Rika o Margo dietro tutto e volessero organizzare un party come era consuetudine nell’RFA.

Sembrava che sua sorella due anni prima fosse venuta, con il nome di Rika morta da poco tra le labbra proprio per quello stesso motivo, e che fosse poi sparita nel nulla, forse proprio a causa dell’hacker che l’aveva portata lì.

Martha non sapeva proprio cosa dire, sembrava tutto così assurdo e inverosimile, ma probabilmente era meglio adattarsi alla situazione e magari poi indagare dall’interno.

Anche se sarebbe stato abbastanza difficile dato che era stata messa in quarantena chiusa in quell’appartamento dove non poteva aprire determinati cassetti e che aveva in totale, come Martha aveva appurato girandolo mentre chattava, sei telecamere, tra il salotto, la cucina, la camera da letto e il corridoio, e un microfono nascosto in bagno.

Non si fidavano di lei, soprattutto perché non sembrava sapere nulla di Margo, ma non aveva intenzione di dire più del necessario, e Zen si era battuto molto per non insistere, dato che erano problemi familiari e non dovevano immischiarsi.

Martha aveva già deciso che l’attore era il suo preferito per il momento, e poi si era accorta di conoscerlo. Una sua, amica, anche se non era certa di poterla definire tale, lo adorava alla follia ed era una sua enorme fan.

Conosceva anche Jumin Han, ma più di nome che per vero e proprio interesse. Le multinazionali coreane le interessavano davvero poco, però sentiva che era un nome che le era stato detto spesso, anche se non si ricordava l’occasione.

Anche Jaehee Kang, in realtà, le risultava già sentito, ma forse solo perché era abbastanza comune come nome.

V l’aveva chiamata per farle qualche domanda e spiegazione, e lo stesso aveva fatto Seven pochi minuti dopo, poi la ragazza aveva deciso di mettere in carica il telefono con il caricatore che per fortuna portava sempre in tasca insieme al portafogli e a degli snack di emergenza, e di controllare il frigo.

Non rimase sorpresa nel constatare che nel frigorifero della casa di una ragazza morta da più di due anni non ci fosse nulla ad eccezione di qualcosa scaduto da parecchio tempo in un angolo nascosto.

Anche la dispensa era vuota, e nell’armadio che poteva per fortuna aprire c’erano solo abiti vecchi che non le sarebbero mai entrati neanche in un solo braccio.

Non che lei fosse grassa, ma aveva forme sicuramente molto più marcate rispetto a quelle di Rika, a giudicare dal suo guardaroba.

Mentre si sedeva sul letto chiedendosi se chiamare o no Seven per chiedergli se poteva andare almeno al supermercato a comprare qualcosa da mangiare, le arrivò un messaggio.

Sconosciuto: Da ora in poi sarà tutto molto più divertente

Se hai fatto qualcosa a mia sorella non ti divertirai, stanne certo!

Martha decise di prendere uno snack e dormire, ne aveva proprio bisogno.

Il giorno successivo avrebbe fatto il punto della situazione e fatto tutte le domande giuste.

Sperava solo che delle chatroom non venissero aperte ad orari improbabili.

Forse sarebbe stato il caso di mettere il telefono in modalità silenziosa.

***

Martha: Se hai fatto qualcosa a mia sorella non ti divertirai, stanne certo!

Una figura con una giacca di pelle, pantaloni strappati e occhi del colore della menta osservò divertita il messaggio.

-Abbiamo scelto bene, sicuramente questa volta il party si farà, è il momento giusto- si voltò verso una cella e ci si sedette davanti.

-Non fare quella faccia, grazie al tuo contributo tutti andranno in paradiso- gli sorrise maleficamente, con esaltazione.

-Ti prego, non farlo. Posso aiutarti, puoi ricongiungerti con…- la persona intrappolata cercò di far ragionare la figura nell’ombra, che gli mise un dito sulle labbra per zittirla.

-Shhhhh, non stancare la voce, ne avrai bisogno. Hai ancora un importante ruolo da giocare- comunicò in un tono che non prometteva nulla di buono, prima di osservare nuovamente il messaggio.

-Che ragazza sciocca. Pensa di salvare sua sorella, e non sa che lei è già salva e in questo modo porterà lei e tutte le altre MC in paradiso, insieme ai membri dell’RFA- commentò, con una grossa risata divertita.

2 anni prima

Margo aveva vissuto parecchi momenti molto preoccupanti nella sua vita, tra cui parecchie relazioni finite male e problemi familiari ai quali preferiva non pensare, ma non aveva mai immaginato che in un qualsiasi momento della sua vita si sarebbe ritrovata con una benda sugli occhi, in un’auto lussuosa e diretta in un luogo sconosciuto e sperduto tra le montagne per testare un gioco di simulatore di appuntamenti in modo da aiutare uno sconosciuto che l’aveva contattata dal nulla, probabilmente hackerandole il telefono.

A pensarci, effettivamente, poteva risultare la situazione più preoccupante che avesse mai vissuto, ed era convinta che qualsiasi persona sana di mente non avrebbe mai accettato un ruolo del genere.

Lei, però, era immensamente ottimista, e nonostante la sofferenza che si portava dietro da quando era piccola, aveva deciso di vedere il lato buono delle cose e di fidarsi del prossimo, tanto che aveva fatto dell’aiutare gli altri un vero scopo di vita.

Anche perché il suo istinto di conservazione era parecchio difettoso, perciò tendeva a buttarsi nel pericolo senza pensare alle conseguenze che avrebbe riscontrato, e in ogni caso era convinta che se la sarebbe cavata, come faceva sempre, anche quando avrebbe preferito abbandonarsi ad un eventuale destino infausto.

Pensando alla sua vita, alle sue scelte, e a tutto ciò che l’aveva portata lì, oltre che al fatto che probabilmente per un po’ non avrebbe potuto dare un passaggio ad una sua amica in motocicletta, prima che se ne rendesse conto la macchina si fermò, e l’autista le comunicò che erano arrivati, scendendo dall’auto per aprire la portiera.

Obbediente, Margo non mosse un dito, neanche per togliersi la benda, e aspettò nuovi ordini.

-Oh, eccoti finalmente. Ti stavo aspettando, sono felicissimo di vederti!- l’accolse una voce eccitata, che la fece sorridere.

-Ray, giusto? È un piacere essere qui- si voltò verso di lui nonostante la benda, iniziando ad uscire, e riconoscendo la voce che aveva già udito al telefono.

-Mi hai riconosciuto nonostante mi abbia sentito solo una volta. È davvero incredibile. Aspetta, ti aiuto a uscire, come è andato il viaggio?- Ray le porse le mano, che Margo accettò di buon grado, anche se se la sarebbe potuta cavare perfettamente anche da sola.

In realtà, nonostante la benda, aveva perfetta cognizione di dove fosse e cosa stesse accadendo intorno a lei. Era convinta, infatti, di trovarsi nei pressi di una grande casa nel bel mezzo di una montagna, anche se era indecisa tra due località, entrambe provviste della fauna che udiva nel bosco.

Ad accoglierla, oltre a Ray e all’autista, Margo aveva sentito i passi e i respiri di altri tre uomini, forse una scorta, a giudicare dall’odore di polvere da sparo nell’aria.

Tutto, in quel posto, gridava “pericolo”, dalle cose più ovvie a quelle più semplici, come l’alito di Ray, che odorava di prodotti chimici che sarebbe stato molto meglio non assumere tutti insieme.

Ma Margo mantenne la calma, la tranquillità, e la convinzione che tutto sarebbe andato bene.

-Grazie mille, Ray. Il viaggio è andato bene, anche se mi è dispiaciuto non poter vedere il panorama dal finestrino. Mi dirai tu quando togliere la benda, giusto?- chiese, tenendogli la mano mentre lui iniziava a camminare verso l’interno dell’edificio.

-Mi dispiace tantissimo, ma sono le nostre misure di sicurezza. Forse avrei dovuto oscurare il vetro e darti qualcosa da vedere nell’attesa. Cercherò di fare di meglio- si buttò giù Ray, rammaricato.

Quel commento fu il primo segnale d’allarme per Margo, o almeno il primo che decise di afferrare.

-Non preoccuparti, è stato comunque piacevole, mi sono riposata- cercò di rassicurarlo, in tono mite.

-Oh, g_grazie… cioè, ne sono felice… ehm, per quanto riguarda la benda, ti dirò io quando toglierla. Ti sto portando in camera tua, dove starai per tutta la durata della beta. Puoi andare ovunque il quel piano, ma non andare da nessun’altra parte, va bene?- si fece promettere, incerto.

Margo annuì.

-Va bene. Ho una camera tutta per me? È fantastico, Ray, grazie mille- lo incoraggiò, sorridendo caldamente, e sentendolo riscaldarsi.

-Ma certo. Non hai idea di quanto il tuo contributo sia prezioso per il nostro progetto. Ci ho lavorato tantissimo, spero davvero che ti piacerà- continuò a fare conversazione, accompagnandola.

-Sono sicura di sì. Spero solo di esserne in grado-

-Ma sicuramente, sei la migliore che potessimo trovare. Oh, siamo arrivati, puoi togliere la benda- dopo averla fatta entrare in una stanza, Ray incoraggiò la ragazza a scoprirsi gli occhi, e una volta fatto Margo si ritrovò incantata alla vista di una stanza che sembrava presa da una fiaba, e un ragazzo pieno di aspettativa che sembrava tener conto di ogni singolo gesto con i suoi occhi color menta.

La reazione di Margo non lo deluse neanche un po’, perché lei allargò il sorriso e iniziò a girare intorno, incantata.

-Wow, è una stanza bellissima, sembra quella di una principessa. Ed è tutta per me?- chiese, incredula.

Ray sorrise sollevato, e annuì con vigore.

-Certo, l’ho preparata io. Ho scelto con cura ogni mobile. Sono davvero felice che ti piaccia, voglio che ti trovi bene qui. Potresti darmi il tuo telefono mentre installo l’applicazione?- chiese sollevando la mano.

Margo gli porse il telefono senza esitazioni, continuando poi a guardarsi intorno mentre lui armeggiava.

Era troppo in alto per poter eventualmente scappare, anche se con una corda di coperte avrebbe potuto farlo comunque. Il letto era pesante, avrebbe retto il peso, anche se le coperte non erano abbastanza da scendere fino a terra, ma era abbastanza agile da cadere comunque senza farsi un graffio.

Non c’erano telecamere, anche se doveva controllare eventuali microfoni. La porta in fondo alla stanza conduceva ad un bagno parecchio largo e l’armadio era pieno di vestiti della sua taglia.

La vista dalla finestra le diede conferma della montagna dove si trovavano, e vagamente la zona, anche se non con assoluta certezza.

Ma non aveva la minima intenzione di scappare.

Perché era esattamente nel posto dove voleva essere, nella situazione dove voleva trovarsi e pronta ad aiutare l’ennesima anima in pena che sembrava gridare aiuto.

Sorrise nuovamente a Ray quando le restituì il telefono e iniziò a spiegarle il gioco e le regole del posto.

Era positivamente certa che non le sarebbe successo nulla.

E in ogni caso, non aveva molti altri posti dove andare, ora che aveva litigato con sua sorella e tagliato ogni ponte con la donna che per molti anni aveva considerato come una madre.

Stare lì poteva essere la sua unica salvezza.

Non immaginava che si sarebbe potuta rivelare la sua rovina definitiva.

Ma lei era Margo Campbell, dopotutto, se la cavava in qualsiasi situazione.


	2. Giorno 1 parte 1

Il suono acuto di una notifica che non riconosceva appartenere al suo telefono strappò Martha dal dolce sonno dove, nonostante gli eventi del giorno prima, era riuscita a piombare con non troppe difficoltà.

Si girò nel letto sbuffando, ancora con gli occhi chiusi, e a tantoni prese il congegno infernale che aveva lasciato a caricare sul comodino e i suoi occhiali, senza i quali non vedeva assolutamente nulla.

Socchiuse gli occhi e controllò da dove fosse venuto il suono. Non fu sorpresa nel constatare che era il messenger dell’RFA. Ma come era possibile? Aveva il telefono silenzioso. Controllò per sicurezza ma le sue impostazioni erano giuste.

Disattivò e riattivò per sicurezza, e si rimise a dormire, ma pochi minuti dopo altre notifiche la disturbarono, e la costrinsero a svegliarsi del tutto per indagare meglio e risolvere il problema.

-Ma come diavolo lo spengo questo coso?!- si lamentò ad alta voce, mettendosi seduta e accendendo la lampada accanto al letto.

Neanche il tempo di controllare perfettamente le opzioni, che una chiamata da un numero sconosciuto la fece sobbalzare.

Sbuffò sonoramente, prima di rispondere.

-Pronto? Se sei l’hacker che mi ha portato qui hai scelto un pessimo orario- mugugnò tra sé irritata.

Era troppo stanca per esserne certa, ma giurò di aver sentito la persona dall’altra parte della cornetta emettere un riso soffocato, prima di rispondere con voce sacrale.

-Pronto, parlo con la signorina Martha Campbell?- chiese, formale.

-Eh… sì, chi parla?- chiese lei, iniziando a preoccuparsi, e svegliarsi ulteriormente.

-Devo informala che il suo conto in banca è stato usato per uno scherzo ed è stato prosciugato come conseguenza- la informò la voce.

Martha perse un battito.

Che fosse colpa dell’hacker? Perché se non lo era aveva avuto davvero una sfortuna immensa quei giorni. Come erano riusciti a prosciugarlo? Forse era stata Margo, magari era tornata. O l’hacker la minacciava e voleva soldi. Oppure...

-Segua le istruzioni, devo verificare il suo numero di telefono per questioni di identificazione- continuò la voce, calma e composta, probabilmente ignara del conflitto che stava creando nella sua interlocutrice, che proprio in quel momento, però, mentre la mente si svegliava del tutto, arrivò ad una soluzione, e capì cosa stesse succedendo.

Si esibì in un plateale facepalm e decise di stare al gioco.

-Oh per tutti i glitter! Cosa farò adesso? I risparmi di una vita da tatuatrice sottopagata erano tutto ciò che avevo!- esclamò, enfatica. Questa volta sentì chiaramente la risata trattenuta, ma l’interlocutore restò nel gioco ancora un po’.

-Mia cara cliente, non si faccia prendere dal panico e faccia dei profondi respiri. Deve essere calma in momenti come questo. Ora, per procedere con l’identificazione dica la seguente frase: “Tesoro, ti amo”, come dicono gli orsi di peluche romantici- continuò a spiegare, cercando di mantenere le formalità ma con la voce che si faceva sempre più divertita mano a mano che continuava a parlare.

Fu il turno di Martha di trattenere le risate.

-Tesoro…- cominciò, in tono suggestivo -…non ho un conto in banca- disse poi, rompendo le speranze della persona dall’altro lato della cornetta, che scoppiò a ridere senza trattenersi.

-Lo sapevo, ma è stato troppo divertente vederti spaurita prima che te ne rendessi conto- ammise, abbandonando del tutto la formalità e rivelando una voce decisamente più rilassata e piacevole.

Martha lanciò un’occhiataccia verso una delle telecamere della camera.

-Sei 707, vero?- intuì senza troppa difficoltà, dando le spalle al congegno elettronico e ritrovandosi davanti al secondo. Non aveva vie di uscita.

-Affermativo, puoi chiamarmi Seven. Ti volevo telefonare per confermare il numero. In realtà lo volevo fare domattina ma ho notato che sei sveglia perciò ho pensato fosse il momento migliore- spiegò.

Martha sbuffò.

-Non era il momento migliore, ma forse è stato provvidenziale. Come tolgo le notifiche del messenger? Ho silenziato il telefono ma non basta- spiegò il suo problema.

-Ah, giusto! Avevo chiamato anche per questo, dato che ti ho vista sclerare dalla telecamera. Il messenger trascende le impostazioni del silenziatore del telefono. È la app più importante e il suo richiamo angelico deve raggiungere ogni pecorella smarrita- iniziò ad enunciare Seven in tono più sacrale di prima.

-Wow, la tua dedizione è ammirevole. Talmente ammirevole che ho deciso di rivelarti un segreto succoso su di me per aiutarti nelle tue indagini- lo interruppe lei, in tono confidenziale.

-Un segreto succoso su di te? Che onore!- commentò Seven, con aria curiosa e allo stesso tempo cauta, come se sapesse perfettamente che Martha lo avrebbe preso in giro ma cercando di non pensarci perché l’idea di qualche informazione era troppo allettante.

-Sì, ti devo confessare che io…- si avvicinò al massimo alla cornetta, con il tono più basso che riuscisse a tirar fuori, per poi urlare, con quasi tutto il fiato che aveva in corpo -HO BISOGNO DI DORMIRE IL PIÙ POSSIBILE QUINDI DIMMI COME DISATTIVARE LE NOTIFICHE DEL MESSENGER!!!- dopo il suo sclero sentì un tonfo attutito, come se il telefono, o Seven stesso in effetti, fosse caduto a terra.

Dopo qualche secondo, il redivivo le rispose, divertito.

-Va bene, ghiro. Ti spiegherò tutto- acconsentì, ridacchiando.

Ci mise mezzora a spiegarle e, a dirla tutta, non servì poi a molto.

Dopo la notte passata praticamente in bianco, Martha si svegliò alle 8 del mattino, per via, ovviamente, di un suono proveniente dal suo telefono.

-Se le notifiche sono ripartite ti ammazzo Seven!- esclamò prendendo il telefono per dare un’occhiata veloce, ma non era una notifica, ma una chiamata ordinaria da una delle ultime persone a cui avrebbe voluto rivolgersi dopo tutto quello che era accaduto il giorno prima, e una delle poche persone che aveva messo tra le chiamate urgenti che, come il messenger, trascendevano il silenziatore del telefono.

Sospirò, e rispose. Era convinta che se non l’avesse fatto la persona che l’aveva chiamata avrebbe rischiato un attacco di cuore.

-Monica, tranquilla, sto bene- esordì, sbadigliando ma cercando comunque di apparire sveglia.

-Martha, grazie al cielo hai risposto! Non sei tornata a casa stanotte!- la accolse una voce preoccupata dall’altra parte della cornetta.

-Scusa, sono successe tante cose e non ho pensato di avvertirti- Martha si alzò a sedere, iniziando a stiracchiarsi, rassegnandosi al fatto che non avrebbe dormito più di così, e senza minimamente pensare che era solo in canottiera e Seven poteva guardarla dalle due telecamere nella stanza.

-Stai bene? Mi sono preoccupata, e anche Miriam ha dato di matto. Lo sai come è fatta, non si fida neanche del tutto di te da quando… lasciamo perdere. Allora stai bene?- la voce di Monica arrivava un po’ a scatti, probabilmente aveva trovato tempo di chiamarla solo in metropolitana, con la linea che andava e veniva. Erano gli unici momenti davvero di pausa che aveva.

-Si, sto bene, diciamo che ho trovato un altro posto dove stare perciò non credo che tornerò a casa nei prossimi giorni. Puoi affittare la camera se hai bisogno. Vorrei dirti di più ma non credo proprio di poterlo fare, al momento. Ma tu come stai? Che devi fare oggi?- chiese, con un vuoto di memoria circa quello che la sua coinquilina lì in Corea doveva fare quella mattina, anche se era certa glielo avesse ripetuto una ventina di volte.

Decise di alzarsi e versarsi un bicchiere d’acqua in cucina, più per muoversi un po’ che per vera e propria sete.

-Scusa per la linea, sono in metropolitana. Devo…oh aspetta!- seguirono una serie di rumori di porte che si aprivano e chiudevano, passi sull’asfalto e un annuncio automatizzato, segno che Monica era appena scesa.

Martha iniziò a bere l’acqua, ridacchiando tra sé e aspettando i tempi della sua amica.

-Eccomi scusa. Era la mia fermata. Sto andando alla C&R per quell’articolo sulla professionalità del signor Han a causa dei progetti per gatti- le spiegò, camminando con passo affrettato.

Martha sputò l’acqua per la sorpresa, mentre il ricordo di dove aveva già sentito il nome di uno, o forse anche due dei suoi nuovi compagni di avventure misteriose le ritornava alla mente.

Wow, che mistica coincidenza!

-Devi intervistare Jumin Han?- chiese per avere conferma, sorpresa.

-Si, perché questo tono?- chiese Monica, confusa e curiosa.

-Quale tono? Me l’ero solo dimenticata, tutto qui- Martha iniziò quasi a preoccuparsi per la sua amica. Da quel poco che conosceva di Jumin non sembrava una persona facile da intervistare o collaborativa, e la carriera di Monica era davvero appesa a un filo quei tempi. Forse avrebbe dovuto parlare con Jumin in modo che non la trattasse in modo troppo freddo. Ma per come la considerava probabilmente avrebbe finito solo per peggiorare le cose.

Decise perciò di non dire nulla, e affidarsi alle doti dell’amica. Era abituata, dopotutto, a trattare con persone di quel tipo, e se l’era sempre cavata egregiamente. Ordinaria amministrazione per la giornalista più onesta e volenterosa di tutta la Corea del Sud.

-Forse è meglio che ti lasci allora. Sarai impegnata- decise di troncare la conversazione, mentre prendeva un tovagliolo e puliva l’acqua che aveva spruzzato da tutte le parti.

-In effetti sono quasi arrivata, ma se c’è qualche problema, per favore parlamene. Lo sai che siamo sempre pronte a sostenerti. Siamo una grande famiglia allargata- si mise a disposizione, facendo sorridere nostalgica Martha. L’amica già le mancava, ma era meglio non coinvolgerla più di tanto.

-In bocca al lupo, o meglio, in bocca al gatto!- la salutò, strappandole una risatina, prima di chiudere la conversazione.

Monica Collins era una sua vecchia compagna di orfanotrofio, ed era stata per lei, Margo, e altre ragazze, come una materna sorella maggiore. Erano passati anni da quando erano uscite da lì e si erano allontanate, sia fisicamente che affettivamente, eppure continuava a sostenerla e aiutarla nonostante le immense difficoltà economiche e lavorative personali.

Era proprio un angelo ansioso sceso in terra.

Martha non credeva proprio di meritarla, e non credeva neanche che meritasse la vita orribile che le era toccata, mentre persone come Jumin Han, nate con la camicia, ottenevano ogni giorno soldi che non sempre meritavano proliferando sulle disgrazie di persone come lei.

Notò che online c’era proprio Jumin. Come? Non si stava preparando a ricevere Monica? Lei era già lì, praticamente.

Entrò nella chatroom per controllare. Dopotutto, come neo membro dell’RFA, aveva ogni diritto di chattare con gli altri, anche se le sembrava ancora piuttosto strano che V l’avesse accettata senza riserve, soprattutto visti i precedenti.

Nella chatroom c’era anche Zen, e i due membri stavano già litigando.

Martha è entrata nella conversazione

Buongiorno a tutti e due

Zen: Oh, ciao Martha!

Jumin Han: Buongiorno

Non sei a lavoro, Jumin?

Jumin Han: Mi sto preparando per andare, oggi Elizabeth 3rd era più adorabile del solito

e mi sono trattenuto per ammirare la sua bellezza

Zen: Non parlare di quella creatura ripugnante.

Chi è Elizabeth?

Martha era confusa. Aveva sentito, probabilmente da Monica che si preparava per l’intervista, che Jumin Han fosse lo scapolo più ambito della Corea del Sud, non credeva avesse una ragazza. E perché mai Zen la trattava così? E poi sbagliava o l’aveva chiamata Elizabeth 3rd? Che razza di nome era?

Per tutta risposta Jumin condivise l’immagine di un bellissimo gatto bianco dagli occhi azzurri a pancia all’aria, che guardava in camera con il sempiterno sorriso che tutti i gatti sembravano avere.

Zen: AAAAGHHHHH!!! Togli quel coso da davanti ai miei occhi!!

Perché? E’ adorabile!

Zen: Sono allergico ai gatti. Solo guardarlo mi fa starnutire!!

Jumin Han: Vedo che il nostro nuovo membro ha più gusto di te.

Ma il nome non è un po’ strano?

Jumin Han: -_-

Zen: Già, che razza di nome è Elizabeth 3rd?! LOL!

Zen: Ma ora basta parlare di gatti!!!

In effetti quando conti di andare a lavoro?

Scommetto che hai degli importanti incontri oggi

Jumin Han: Non mi pare di avere niente di importante fino alle 10. Perché tanto interesse?

Martha avrebbe voluto urlargli contro. L’appuntamento con Monica era alle nove, la stava forse prendendo in giro?! Decise di mantenere la calma e non immischiarsi, Monica non lo avrebbe apprezzato e in ogni caso non doveva sapere che aveva contatti con Jumin Han.

Zen: Tsk, ecco cosa fanno quelli nati con la camicia. Si perdono il lavoro senza conseguenze.

Jumin Han: Sto andando a lavoro, ma considero l’osservazione di Elizabeth 3rd alquanto importante.

Ma la chiami sempre Elizabeth 3rd?

Non potresti darle un soprannome?

Zen: Possiamo evitare di continuare a parlare di gatti?!

Scusa Zen. Lo trovo solo troppo strano per non pensarci

Jumin Han: Il nome le è stato dato da V, ed è particolarmente elegante. Riflette la sua natura perfetta.

Zen: Sto starnutendo!!!

Scusa Zen!! Come va a te con il lavoro?

Zen: Grazie di avermelo chiesto :D

Zen: In effetti ho delle prove questo pomeriggio

Jumin Han: Non interessa a nessuno.

Se non ti interessa puoi sempre uscire dalla chatroom e andare alavoro dove Jaehee ti aspetta!

Zen: BOOOM!! SPENTO!!!

;)

Jumin Han: -_-

Jumin Han: Sono già in auto diretto in ufficio, comunque

Jumin Han: Non intendo restare a lungo con questo atteggiamento

Allora arrivederci :p

Jumin Han: Con permesso…

Jumin Han è uscito dalla conversazione

Zen: Dopo questo ti meriti venti minuti di applausi

Zen: Nessuno aveva mai spento così Jumin figlio di papà Han

E’ stato un piacere ;)

Comunque credo di dovermi assentare anche io, ho delle faccende

da discutere con Seven circa cibo, vestiti e altre cose così

Zen: Ok

Zen: Anche io devo andare ad allenarmi.

Zen: Se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiedi ;)

Certamente, buon allenamento

Zen: Ci sentiamo presto ;-*

Zen è uscito dalla conversazione

Martha ridacchiò prima di uscire a sua volta, poi cercò il numero che Seven le aveva salvato sul proprio telefono tramite l’applicazione, e lo chiamò sperando rispondesse.

Ci furono tre squilli prima che la voce energica che già aveva imparato a riconoscere l’accogliesse dall’altra parte della cornetta.

-Buongiorno, nuovo membro. Dormito bene?- chiese in tono irritante.

-Sai benissimo la risposta a questa domanda, quindi non sarò io a dartela- rispose lei sbadigliando.

-Come siamo sarcastici, tua sorella era molto più brava a fingere di essere un adorabile angioletto- la prese in giro lui.

Martha lanciò un’occhiataccia alla telecamera, senza rispondere.

Ora che ci pensava, lei era ancora in canottiera… forse avrebbe dovuto vestirsi prima di andare in giro per l’appartamento. Anche se dopotutto non era una tipa che si vergognava molto.

Almeno non era nuda.

-Ok, non sono nessuno per infierire. Allora, perché hai chiamato?- provò a cambiare argomento lui, in tono leggermente imbarazzato, forse anche lui rendendosi conto osservandola in telecamera di quanto poco fosse vestita.

-Ho tre domande da farti, e in cambio potrai farmene tre tu-

-A che mi serve fare domande se posso sapere tutto di te hackerando tutto quello che sei stata nei tuoi ventidue anni di vita- continuò a prenderla in giro Seven.

-Sono già pronta a chiamare il numero verde per attacchi hacker- lo minacciò lei, scuotendo la testa con un sorrisino appena accennato. Quel tipo la irritava e divertiva insieme.

Probabilmente se l’avesse incontrato dal vivo gli avrebbe tirato un pugno e poi gli avrebbe scompigliato i capelli affettuosamente, per poi tirargli un altro pugno.

-Ho detto che potrei farlo, non che lo sto facendo in questo momento. Ok, quali sono le tue domande?- cedette, dandole campo libero.

-Per prima cosa. Ho notato qualche telecamera all’interno dell’appartamento. Quante sono esattamente, e ce n’è una anche in bagno che non ho visto? Credo di avere il diritto di saperlo-

-Le telecamere sono dieci in totale, contando anche quelle fuori dall’appartamento, undici con quella in strada, e nessuna è in bagno. Perché questo grande interesse? Cerchi punti ciechi per inviare messaggi all’hacker o a Margo?- indagò lui.

-E’ una delle tue domande?- lo mise in difficoltà lei, lanciando un’occhiata divertita alla telecamera.

-AHHRGHH… no! La mia prima domanda è: Chi è Monica Collins e cosa le hai detto stamattina?-

Più difficile come domanda, ma non aveva niente da nascondere per fortuna.

-Monica è solo la ragazza che mi ospitava in casa sua durante la mia permanenza qui in Corea, e a proposito di questo, quante cose posso dirle? Per ora ho solo detto che non tornerò da lei e non so quanto tempo starò via, ma ho persone che si preoccupano per me. Non molte, ma ci sono. E poi mi sono presa solo un mese di permesso da lavoro, non posso mancare di più senza un motivo valido- approfittò per fare la seconda domanda.

-Ah, ecco, questo è un bel problema. Non puoi dire niente a nessuno, sono informazioni top-secret. Puoi dire di essere da amici?-

-In Corea non ho amici all’infuori di lei, e di altre due persone le quali una vive con lei e l’altra le conosce davvero bene-

-Così ci offendi, noi non siamo tuoi amici? Comunque il tuo coreano è incredibilmente fluido. Sei madrelingua?-

-E’ la tua seconda domanda?- Martha decise di ignorare la questione amicizia, e preferì provocarlo nuovamente.

-Non serve che la spreco così, è una cosa che scoprirò da solo. La mia seconda domanda è: Perché sei tornata in Corea se vivi in America?-

-Vacanza?- non voleva risultasse come una domanda, ma purtroppo non sapeva proprio come rispondere, e vacanza era l’unica cosa che le era venuta in mente.

-Siamo in autunno- obiettò Seven, non bevendosi l’affermazione.

-Vacanza autunnale, c’era meno folla. Perché non dovrei essere qui? C’era Monica e non la vedevo da un secolo. E’ un peccato mortale venire per un po’ in questo paese?- Martha, messa alle strette, iniziò ad irritarsi leggermente.

-Mi sembra solo strano, tutto qui. Come se tu sapessi qualcosa che non ci stai dicendo-

Certo che lo sapeva, ma non poteva dirgli tutto, altrimenti sarebbe stato tutto più sospetto, Senza contare che lo sconosciuto le aveva strettamente raccomandato di non raccontare di lui se non per grandi linee, pena grandi punizioni, e sembrava uno che manteneva le sue minacce.

-Ok, pensa quello che vuoi, io ho la terza e più importante domanda: posso uscire almeno a prendere vestiti e cibo, altrimenti morirò di fame e freddo qui dentro- cambiò bruscamente argomento, arrivando alla questione che più le premeva.

-Sarebbe sconsigliato, ma chiederò a V. In effetti non sarebbe molto galante da parte nostra far morire di fame il nostro nuovo apprezzatissimo membro-

-Sbaglio o individuo una certa nota di sarcasmo nella tua voce?-

-Chi, io? Nah!-

-Ho snack sufficienti per stamattina. Poi, a costo di venire arrestata dall’intelligence di Jumin, uscirò da qui e comprerò scorte almeno per una settimana- minacciò in tono drammatico.

Seven le resse il gioco.

-Noooo!! Non sia mai! Poi come faremo senza di te! Va bene, va bene, parlerò con V e vedrò di farti uscire questo pomeriggio. Hai altre domande?- chiese poi distrattamente.

-No, ma a te ne rimane una da sfruttare, e ringrazia che te la concedo, perché stanotte ti ho già rivelato uno dei miei segreti più oscuri- gli rammentò, con una risata.

-Non me lo ricordare… Accetterò l’onore della terza domanda.Allora… cerca di metterti nei miei panni e di capire che la domanda che sto per farti è a scopo di capire meglio la situazione- iniziò, mettendo fin da subito le mani avanti.

-E già si parte male con questa premessa… ma ok, facciamo i seri per un secondo- Martha posò il panno, e concentrò tutta la sua attenzione sul ragazzo dall’altra parte della cornetta.

-Da quello che so tu e Margo siete orfane, quindi lei è l’unico membro della tua famiglia. Com’è possibile che in due anni non l’hai cercata dopo che è sparita nel nulla?- chiese lui, come se non riuscisse proprio a capirla, ma allo stesso tempo cauto, con l’aria di chi sapeva esattamente quanto potessero essere dolorosi i tasti che stava toccando.

Il primo istinto di Martha fu quello di mettersi sulla difensiva e obiettare che erano fatti suoi e di sua sorella, ma decise di trattenersi, e rimase in silenzio per parecchi secondi prima di rispondere.

-Io… è complicato. Abbiamo avuto un piccolo litigio e… non so quanto bene tu possa averla conosciuta, ma fidati, è una persona che se non vuole farsi trovare non si fa trovare. Lo è sempre stata, e ho deciso semplicemente di lasciarla andare e permetterle di tornare quando se la sarebbe sentita. Non potevo immaginare che sarebbe stata invischiata in problemi con associazioni di beneficenza e hacker pazzi- ripose con la maggiore sincerità possibile, ma Seven si rese conto che qualcosa non quadrava, e che sicuramente il loro nuovo membro non stava dicendo tutto.

Decise però di non insistere, non ne era nelle condizioni. Potevano anche essere solo problemi di famiglia che non riguardavano minimamente la situazione con l’associazione e l’hacker.

-Va bene, chiamerò V e ti farò sapere per la tua terza domanda. Ci sentiamo più tardi- cambiò argomento Seven. Martha apprezzò la sua discrezione, anche se era abbastanza intelligente da capire che lui era ancora sospettoso nei suoi riguardi.

Non lo biasimò.

-Ok, ciao 707- lo salutò lei, facendo un cenno verso la telecamera prima di chiudere la conversazione.

Seven non poté fare a meno di sorridere osservando dalla telecamera la figura che si alzava per andare in camera e rivestirsi, con il telefono in mano per eventuali nuove chiamate. La osservò per qualche minuto, poi compose il numero di V.

Ma il telefono era occupato.

-Trovo solo che sia strano, tutto qui. Dopo quello che è successo con la sorella mi sembra assurdo che tu l’abbia accettata senza riserbo nell’associazione- Jumin Han era arrivato in ufficio parlando al telefono, e si era appena seduto dietro la scrivania quando Monica, che era rimasta ad aspettarlo per parecchio tempo e nel frattempo aveva già iniziato a fare qualche domanda ai lavoratori della C&R, fu chiamata nel suo ufficio.

Jaehee Kang la annunciò, e Jumin, parlando al telefono, fece un cenno che poteva essere interpretato in molti modi ma che la sua assistente prese per un lasciapassare.

Monica così rimase sola davanti alla porta senza sapere bene cosa fare, e si guardò intorno, cercando di non risultare invadente mentre lo faceva.

Quella intervista la rendeva nervosa, molto più nervosa del solito, e non solo perché aveva a che fare con una delle persone più ricche e potenti della Corea del Sud, ma perché Monica aveva conosciuto quella persona all’università, e per un semestre i due erano anche stati amici, in un certo modo. Dopo quel semestre si erano persi di vista, mai più sentiti e non si erano più incrociati neanche per caso, ma Monica non aveva mai scordato Jumin Han, anche se era convinta che lui si fosse ormai dimenticato di lei.

La stanza era incredibilmente spoglia per essere l’ufficio di un dirigente, ad eccezione di alcune foto che ritraevano un bellissimo gatto bianco che Monica si mise ad osservare, gli occhi castani carichi di tenerezza, mentre aspettava che il direttore finisse, cercando di non immischiarsi nella sua conversazione. Il suo capo sicuramente avrebbe voluto dettagli piccanti e succulenti sulla sua vita privata, ma Monica non aveva la minima intenzione di darglieli.

Monica odiava i gossip. Pensava fosse crudele entrare nella vita privata di qualcuno solo perché era ricco, potente o influente. Ognuno aveva diritto alla propria privacy, ed essere famosi non doveva significare liberarsene. Perciò, sebbene il suo giornale campasse principalmente sui pettegolezzi, la ragazza si rifiutava di attaccarsi al carro, e preferiva scrivere gli articoli filler pagati pochissimo. Era molto problematico, ma non se ne pentiva.

Un piccolo stralcio di conversazione però attirò la sua attenzione, mettendo sull’attenti il suo istinto da reporter.

-Non sappiamo assolutamente nulla di questa Martha!- si stava lamentando infatti Jumin al telefono, a voce bassa ma abbastanza chiara.

Martha? Possibile che potesse essere la sua Martha? Dopotutto era poco comune lì in Corea sentire nomi americani.

Rimase con lo sguardo sulla foto, ma la mente iniziò a chiedersi come potesse, una persona come Jumin Han, conoscere Martha Campbell. Anche se in effetti la reazione della sua precedente coinquilina quando aveva nominato il dirigente era stata strana.

La chiamata finì prima che Monica riuscisse a collegare i puntini, e quando il signor Han la chiamò, come se si fosse appena reso conto della sua presenza, decise di archiviare i dubbi in un angolo nella sua mente per rifletterci in seguito.

-Posso aiutarla?- chiese l’uomo, in tono affabile ma leggermente irritato, probabilmente a causa della conversazione telefonica.

Monica vide gli occhi dell’uomo squadrarla interamente, leggermente sorpresi.

Che l’avesse riconosciuta? Monica ne dubitava.

Iniziò ad avvicinarsi, cercando di evitare lo sguardo del dirigente e lanciando un’ultima occhiata alla foto.

-Il suo gatto è davvero stupendo- disse, come per giustificarsi di averlo osservato così a lungo. Non era una bugia. Quella creatura era regale e adorabile, e Monica era una gattara incurabile.

Vide gli occhi del signor Han macchiarsi di leggera sorpresa al commento, ma per il resto il suo volto rimase impassibile, una lastra di ghiaccio.

-Il mio nome è Monica Collins, sono un’inviata del Dandelion journal…- si presentò. Avrebbe voluto azzardare un “Non so se ti ricordi di me”, ma decise di non rischiare. In ogni caso doveva restare professionale, anche se in fondo era estremamente felice di rivederlo dopo tutti quegli anni -… e sono qui per un articolo sul suo reparto della C&R in seguito ad alcune lamentele anonime di alcuni lavoratori su… sugli eccessivi prodotti per gatti che il suo ramo dell’azienda sembra produrre- non era molto contenta dell’articolo, a dire il vero. Non ci vedeva assolutamente nulla di male nello sfogare nel business un po’ delle proprie passioni. Anzi, la passione era un grande motivante per fare di meglio. Ovviamente nel caso in cui la passione non soffocasse i dipendenti, cosa che Monica era lì per controllare.

Anche Jumin non sembrava molto contento del motivo per cui la giornalista era lì. In realtà sembrava quasi in difficoltà, per un istante, poi tornò impassibile.

-Capisco. Si sieda. Allora, che vuole sapere?- le indicò la sedia in tono affabile ed educato. Sicuramente un tono che avrebbe fatto sciogliere qualche donna sensibile al fascino e ai soldi. Non Monica.

La donna si avvicinò e si sedette lentamente, con eleganza e compostezza nonostante la gonna scomoda del suo unico tailleur. Odiava doversi vestire formalmente per quel tipo di interviste. Gonne nere e camicie non le erano mai andate a genio, tranne se doveva indossare queste ultime come pigiama estivo. Ed erano anche estremamente costose, perciò usava quel completo ormai da quasi cinque anni.

Purtroppo era il suo dovere di giornalista apparire sempre al meglio.

-La mia intervista si concentrerà maggiormente sui suoi dipendenti, ma dovrei farle qualche domanda prima di iniziare, e volevo spiegarle brevemente come strutturerò il mio soggiorno. Dovrei rimanere nei paraggi per due giorni. Cercherò di non dilungarmi troppo. Non voglio creare disturbo. Interrogherò prima lei, poi i suoi colleghi con la lista che mi ha dato l’assistente Kang in modo da non disturbare il lavoro, ed infine tornerò da lei domani pomeriggio per riassumerle ciò che ho raccolto prima di scrivere l’articolo vero e proprio- decise di fare una piccola premessa, per mettere in chiaro che la faccenda piaceva quasi meno a lei che a Jumin.

-Il profitto del mio dipartimento è superiore a quello degli altri nonostante questi fantomatici progetti di gatti, darle il maggior tempo possibile per confermarlo sarà solo un piacere per me- commentò lui, preparandosi alla sfilza di domande. Il suo tono era rilassato e affabile, le sue mani si strinsero leggermente.

-Non la sto accusando, signor Han. E non voglio gettare ombra sul suo dipartimento- Monica non riuscì a trattenersi dal rassicurarlo, notando il fastidio appena accennato, e Jumin sembrò cadere dalle nuvole.

-Non l’ho supposto- obiettò, confuso dal commento della giornalista.

Monica lanciò un’altra occhiata alle sue mani, e accennò un sorrisetto.

-Beh… sì. Ma non la biasimo. Voglio solo che lei sappia che non farò niente per rovinare la sua reputazione o screditare il suo dipartimento. Non sono quel tipo di giornalista- rettificò. Ci teneva sempre a sottolinearlo, anche se non serviva a niente. Era un modo per sentirsi con la coscienza a posto, per certi versi.

Il signor Han rimase impassibile, preso leggermente in contropiede dall’atteggiamento della ragazza ma senza darlo a vedere più di tanto.

-Non voglio prenderle troppo tempo, possiamo cominciare con l’intervista?- cambiò bruscamente argomento Monica, prendendo il blocco per appunti pronta a scrivere.

Jumin ci mise un po’ a rispondere. Aveva tantissime cose che avrebbe voluto dire. In realtà aveva lui delle domande per lei. Perché lo trattava come se non si ricordasse di lui? Come era possibile che tra tutte le persone in Corea del Sud la sua assistente avesse scelto proprio lei per quella intervista?

Non sapeva minimamente come comportarsi, ed era davvero una novità per lui. Prima il ritorno al passato con la sorella di Margo, e adesso anche questo.

Decise che non era il momento di rifletterci, e fece finta di nulla, esattamene come stava facendo lei.

-Sarò lieto di aiutarla- disse solo, preparandosi alle domande.

Aveva già abbastanza cose a cui pensare, poteva occuparsi di Monica Collins in futuro.

Dopotutto, ormai l’aveva ritrovata, era impossibile che la perdesse di nuovo.

Verso mezzogiorno finalmente Seven tornò online, e Martha non aveva tempo per i convenevoli.

707 è entrato nella conversazione

Martha è entrata nella conversazione

SEVEN!!

707: Geez! A cosa devo questo benvenuto esagerato?

Hai parlato con V?!

707: Ah, capisco!

707: Mmm, non so se dirtelo o aspettare un’altra oretta per vederti sclerare :P

Se ci provi giuro che esco da qui di prepotenza e ti vengo a cercare 

Yoosung✮ è entrato nella conversazione

Yoosung✮: Che sta succedendo?

Yoosung✮: Buongiorno Martha :3

Oh, buongiorno Yoosung!

Seven mi ha fatto aspettare tutta la mattina senza dirmi se posso o

non posso uscire per andare almeno a comprare cibo o prendere

dei nuovi vestiti da mettere

Yoosung✮: Penso che tu possa farlo. Non possiamo farti morire difame :o

707: Beh…

Ammettilo che stai tergiversando solo per vedermi girare nuda

nell’appartamento

A leggere quel messaggio, Yoosung, che stava approfittando della pausa pranzo per chattare e mangiare nella mensa, sobbalzò, e senza neanche rendersene conto esclamò uno sconvolto -Nuda?!- ad alta voce davanti a tutti.

Tutti i ragazzi che mangiavano vicino a lui e nei tavoli vicini interruppero le loro chiacchiere per lanciargli occhiate confuse e sorprese, e Yoosung abbassò la testa imbarazzato e tornò a scrivere, tappandosi la bocca e diventando tanto rosso quanto i capelli di una ragazza nel tavolo davanti a lui, che lo guardava sognante dall’inizio del pranzo.

-Non è adorabile?- chiese sospirando alla sua migliore amica e compagna al tavolo.

Lei, una ragazza dal caschetto scalato biondo, osservò l’oggetto del desiderio dell’amica con un sopracciglio inarcato.

-Mindy, ha appena esclamato “nuda” davanti a tutti senza alcun motivo logico- le fece notare, cercando di trattenere una risatina.

-Appunto, guarda che carino tutto imbarazzato. Secondo te ha una ragazza? Sono sicura che sono in molte ad andargli dietro- non era la prima volta che esprimeva i suoi dubbi ad alta voce, e l’amica alzò gli occhi al cielo, osservando poi quei ragazzi, nei tavoli affianco, che al contrario lanciavano spesso occhiate nella direzione sua e di Mindy.

-Tu hai più ammiratori- commentò solo, senza aggiungere un sonoro “sicuramente più meritati dei suoi” per non gettare troppo fango sulla cotta della sua migliore amica.

-Chi, io? Nooooo! Figurati se a qualcuno potrebbe mai piacere una tipa come me- si sminuì lei, come al solito -Guardano tutti te, Miriam- aggiunse poi, con un occhiolino, ritornando poi all’osservazione del suo ragazzo dei sogni, che stava finendo di mangiare in silenzio e aveva smesso di messaggiare al cellulare.

Miriam si guardò intorno, poi scosse la testa.

Era probabile, vedendo le due ragazze vicine, che l’attenzione venisse subito attirata verso la bionda, dato che Miriam Coppola era di una bellezza stravolgente. Ma il suo sguardo di ghiaccio e il comportamento scorbutico allontanavano sempre tutti.

Mindy Cooper, invece, era meno bella, ma molto più carina, fuori e soprattutto dentro. Esprimeva dolcezza solo con il suo sguardo, e i capelli rossi e ricci le regalavano un aspetto sempre fresco, vivace e originale, come era anche la sua personalità.

Le due ragazze erano profondamente diverse, e tutti coloro che le conoscevano si chiedevano come potessero essere così inseparabili. La risposta era ancora avvolta nel mistero.

-Piuttosto, ora che ci penso, hai notizie da Monica?- chiese Mindy, girandosi e continuando a mangiare non appena Yoosung si fu ritirato.

Miriam sbuffò, e scosse la testa.

-E’ impegnata con il lavoro. Spero solo che Martha abbia una scusa decente per non essere tornata a casa, ieri notte- incrociò le braccia, seccata.

Mindy abbassò lo sguardo.

-Speriamo non le sia successo niente di male- commentò, con le lacrime agli occhi.

-Tranquilla, sono sicura che sta bene. E’ di Martha che stiamo parlando, riesce sempre a cavarsela in qualsiasi situazione- cercò di rassicurarla Miriam, lasciando perdere la sua facciata offesa e arrabbiata.

-Quando era con Margo. Da quando se n’è andata, è incredibilmente giù di corda- obiettò Mindy, preoccupata.

-Dici? A me sembra quella di sempre- rifletté Miriam, poco convinta.

-Fidati, nasconde tutto dietro una maschera, ma… penso che sia qui per cercarla- provò a suggerire Mindy, abbassando un po’ la voce.

-Allora cimetterà davvero un sacco di tempo. Quando Margo non vuole farsi trovare, non si fa trovare. Era così anche all’orfanotrofio, ricordi?- cercò di buttarla sul ridere, ma Mindy si incupì solo di più.

-Già… ricordo eccome- commentò solo, prima di ricominciare a mangiare.

Miriam sospirò, era davvero pessima a rassicurare la gente. Forse perché lei per prima aveva talmente tanti problemi in testa che capire e curare quelli degli altri diventava un compito assai arduo.

-Hai il corso di cucina più tardi?- cambiò argomento, cercando di risollevare in parte il morale dell’amica.

Lei sorrise, distraendosi subito.

-Oh, sì! Oggi Minho si è proposto di insegnarmi la cottura migliore per alcuni tipi di carne- iniziò a raccontare, emozionata.

-Minho è particolarmente gentile con te- commentò Miriam, lanciando una veloce occhiata al leader del club di cucina, studente dell’ultimo anno e uno dei sopracitati ragazzi che osservavano il loro tavolo. Appena Miriam incrociò il suo sguardo lui lo distolse immediatamente.

-Già, è proprio un caro amico- annuì lei -Pensi che Yoosung sappia cucinare la carne? Quanto sarebbe bello se mi insegnasse lui. O se io insegnassi a lui- sospirò sognante ritornando al punto di partenza.

Miriam trattenne una risatina. La sua migliore amica era davvero incorreggibile.

Era felice di averla distratta, ma in cuor suo non riusciva a non pensare all’argomento Martha.

Sperava non andasse a finire come con Megan e Margo, entrambe scomparse senza dare notizie abbandonandola, perché non credeva che sarebbe riuscita a sopportarlo.

Nel frattempo Martha aveva ricevuto l’ok da V in persona per prendere almeno i vestiti e da mangiare per una settimana, e l’approvazione per dirigersi, quando ne aveva bisogno per delle emergenze, nel supermercato all’angolo, da cui Seven poteva comunque tenerla d’occhio tramite una telecamera di sorveglianza.

Dato che Martha non aveva eccessive cose da nascondere, e sapeva perfettamente come nascondere le poche che aveva, acconsentì senza problemi alla supervisione costante, e si alzò dalla strana posizione a testa in giù su una sedia, in cui si era messa nell’attesa, per prepararsi ad uscire e dirigersi da Monica a prendere tutte le sue cose.

Era appena passata l’ora di pranzo, probabilmente non era ancora rientrata a casa. Martha lo sperò, e mentre si rimetteva l’impermeabile prima di uscire la chiamò per lasciarle un messaggio ed avvertirla, dato che le sembrava scorretto non farlo.

Sicuramente era molto preoccupata per lei.

Martha non sapeva che non era l’unica.

-Monica sono io. Ti lascio questo messaggio solo per avvertirti che sto tornando a prendere le mie cose. Non preoccuparti per me. Ti spiego tutto quando posso- disse con poche semplici parole, che arrivarono al cellulare silenzioso dell’amica proprio mentre lei si stava facendo accompagnare da Jaehee fuori dall’edificio.

-Assistente Kang, è stato davvero un piacere. La ringrazio infinitamente per la disponibilità- le sorrise, mentre sistemava la cartella e si toglieva il badge.

-Il piacere è nostro, signorina Collins. Spero si troverà bene anche domani- Jaehee le strinse la mano, cercando di essere gentile ma rapida, dato che aveva davvero tanto lavoro da svolgere e pochi minuti di pausa.

-Non ti trattengo oltre, ci vedremo domani- la salutò Monica capendo perfettamente la sua fretta, e scendendo le scale dell’edificio.

Jaehee fece per rientrare, ma esitò quando vide che la giornalista si era bloccata di scatto, ed era diventata così pallida che sembrava stesse per avere un infarto da un momento all’altro.

Subito l’assistente fece andare lo sguardo verso la figura che sembrava l’origine di tanto sconvolgimento, e… rimase alquanto confusa.

Seduta sul muretto davanti all’edificio, intenta a bere caffè e battendo nervosamente con il piede, c’era una normale ragazza dal taglio corto quanto quello di Jaehee ma molto più alla moda, che sembrava avere un paio di anni meno di lei e aveva la pelle color caramello.

Lanciò un’occhiata verso le scale, e si alzò di scatto buttando il bicchiere del caffè nel cestino lì vicino.

-Monica!- esclamò correndole incontro.

-Megan?- chiese in un sussurro la giornalista, come se si trovasse dinanzi ad un fantasma.

Jaehee scosse la testa, e decise di non immischiarsi. Erano fatti di Monica, e lei non aveva niente a che fare con qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo.

-Dov’è Martha?! So che è venuta da te- chiese Megan scuotendo Monica nel panico.

Jaehee si bloccò di scatto a metà di un passo.

Martha? La Martha che era spuntata dal nulla il giorno prima nella loro chatroom, per caso?

Si girò, chiedendosi se avrebbe forse scoperto qualcosa di nuovo e abbandonando la pausa pranzo con un sospiro interiore di rimorso.

-Mi sembrava strano che fossi venuta qui per me- commentò Monica quasi tra sé -Non so dove sia Martha. Era da me fino a ieri, poi non è tornata a casa. Ma l’ho sentita e mi ha detto che sta bene.Non preoccuparti- la rassicurò Monica, in tono materno anche se leggermente irritato.

Megan Carson era una sua vecchia compagna di orfanotrofio, e cinque anni prima aveva mollato amici, scuola e le sue compagne di una vita per inseguire una carriera agonistica che l’aveva portata a fare gare in giro per il mondo. Niente che Monica biasimasse, se solo non avesse anche troncato ogni contatto non facendosi più sentire all’improvviso. Rachel Martin, la donna che si era occupata di loro quasi come una madre, le aveva rassicurate che stava bene e non le era successo niente, ma futili erano stati i loro tentativi di contattarla.

Ma nonostante tutto quello che Megan aveva fatto, Monica le voleva ancora un gran bene, ed in cuor suo era felice di rivederla.

La brunetta tirò un sospiro di sollievo, per poi sorridere e assumere un tono più casuale.

-Allora, come stai?- chiese, rendendosi conto che esordire in quel modo con una persona che non si vedeva da cinque anni non era una cosa molto carina da fare.

-Non è cambiato molto. Tu?- senza essersi accorte di Jaehee in lontananza che le aveva osservate per tutto lo scambio, iniziarono ad allontanarsi, probabilmente dirette verso la casa di Monica. Jaehee, notando che la sua pausa pranzo era ormai finita, decise di rientrare, appuntandosi mentalmente di riferire al signor Han quello che aveva appena scoperto.

Nel frattempo, prendendo il tram e parlando del più e del meno ma principalmente di Martha, Monica e Megan avevano raggiunto l’appartamento di Monica, al terzo piano di un grande palazzo abbastanza decadente, che riusciva a pagare a malapena e che condivideva insieme a Miriam e, occasionalmente, qualche amica che veniva a trovarla o un affittuario della camera in più.

-Ok, ma non ti ha detto neanche dove era diretta?- chiese per l’ennesima volta Megan, mentre Monica prendeva le chiavi per aprire la porta dell’appartamento, cercando di non far trasparire la sua esasperazione alle domande alle quali non poteva dare risposta.

-No, non so nulla. Te l’ho detto. Non puoi semplicemente chiamarla e chiederle queste cose?- propose come a chiederle di lasciarla in pace.

Megan aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la porta che si apriva dall’interno e la figura che ne uscì da dietro la ammutolirono.

Per qualche secondo Megan e Monica guardarono a bocca aperta la nuova figura, ricambiate dalla stessa, poi Martha si lanciò contro Megan e l’abbracciò di scatto, facendola quasi cadere a terra.

-Meggy! Da quanto tempo! Come stai?-

Monica osservò la valigia che l’amica aveva lasciato a terra, mentre Megan indagava direttamente su Martha circa le sue condizioni.

-Come stai tu? Cosa è successo? Perché sei sparita così? Hai notizie di Margo?- chiese così in fretta che neanche Monica, abituata a interviste e a segnare ogni singola parola che le veniva detta, riuscì a capirla bene, e la guardò piegando la testa.

-Eh… anche io sono felice di rivederti dopo cinque anni, Megan- la salutò Martha per tutta risposta, fallendo più di Monica nel non mostrare la sua irritazione, che la invase in pochi istanti sopprimendo la gioia che aveva provato nel rivedere dopo tutto quel tempo la vecchia amica.

Megan sospirò, per calmarsi, e tentò di rimediare.

-Lo so che non ci vediamo da anni, ma sapete che ero impegnatissima, ed era difficile tenersi in contatto- tentò di giustificarsi. Monica e Martha si lanciarono un’occhiata.

-Lo sappiamo benissimo. Infatti sono piuttosto sorpresa che tu sia tornata. Ti hanno licenziata?- chiese Martha con poco tatto.

-Incastrata. Ho beccato una squalifica di un anno per… lasciamo stare. Appena sono tornata in America ho provato a contattare Margo, ma mi è stato detto che è sparita da due anni. Poi ho scoperto che anche tu sei andata via con urgenza e non si avevano tue notizie, così ho preso il primo volo per venire qui e ho cercato Monica per chiedere che fine avevi fatto. Hai notizie di Margo? La stai cercando? Purtroppo quando Margo non vuole farsi trovare non si fa trovare. Hai qualche indizio?- dopo una breve giustificazione e spiegazione, partì nuovamente a raffica con le domande, e Martha venne prontamente salvata da una chiamata al telefono.

-Scusate, devo rispondere- si affrettò a prendere il telefono e si allontanò, senza neanche vedere che la stesse chiamando.

-Pronto, Martha?- chiese a sorpresa la voce di Jaehee.

-Oh, ciao Jaehee, come stai?- Martha abbassò la voce per non farsi sentire da Monica, dato che non voleva farle capire alla ex coinquilina che conosceva la donna con cui al momento lavorava.

-Tutto nella norma. Luciel mi ha dato il tuo numero e ho pensato di chiamarti per controllare che tutto andasse bene- rispose formale l’assistente.

-Non devi essere così formale. Sono felice che hai chiamato. Al momento sono un po’ impegnata…- Martha lanciò un’occhiata verso Megan, che la guardava fisso come ad assicurarsi che non scappasse -…ma va tutto bene, te lo assicuro-

-Impegnata con cosa?- indagò Jaehee, in tono casuale ma lasciando intendere che non si stava perdendo una parola.

-V mi ha dato il permesso di uscire a prendere dei vestiti e comprare qualcosa ma ho poco tempo per farlo. Ho appena recuperato i vestiti e sto tornando all’appartamento- spiegò lei, che non aveva assolutamente nulla da nascondere.

-Capisco. Volevo farti alcune domande da inserire nei fascicoli sui membri dell’RFA, dato che ne sono responsabile. Preferisci che ti chiamo più tardi?-

Martha ci pensò un po’. Non era in vena di rispondere a delle domande, ma poteva essere un buon modo per evitare le ulteriori domande che Megan sembrava già in procinto di fare. Ma allo stesso tempo non vedeva l’amica da un sacco, non voleva andarsene così.

Sospirò.

-Posso richiamarti tra mezzora?- chiese a Jaehee, che acconsentì comprensiva.

Quando chiuse la chiamata tornò con l’attenzione rivolta a quella che per la maggior parte della sua infanzia ed adolescenza era stata la sua migliore amica.

Monica nel frattempo era già entrata in casa, lasciando la porta socchiusa per permettere alle due ragazze di entrare a loro volta.

-Hai qualcosa come 10 minuti per farmi l’interrogatorio. Ti conviene usare i metodi Monday Clyde- disse Martha all’amica, che scosse la testa.

-Vedo che sei esattamente la stessa ragazza di cinque anni fa- commentò, accennando un sorrisino nostalgico.

-Hai notizie di Margo?- chiese poi.

Martha scosse la testa.

-Da quanto non la senti?-

-Due anni-

-Ha lasciato qualche messaggio?-

-Non esplicitamente, ma Rachel ha detto di non preoccuparci-

-La stai cercando?-

Martha non rispose.

-Martha…- la incoraggiò l’atleta, prendendola per le spalle e guardandola negli occhi.

-Non ti impicciare. Quando saprò qualcosa e avrò capito come risolvere i problemi che si sono creati ti informerò, ma per il momento pensa a te. Quando Margo non vuole farsi trovare non si fa trovare, lo sai- la mise in guardia, con sguardo deciso.

Megan sospirò.

-Spero che almeno tu sia al sicuro. Non ti prometto di non indagare, ma eviterò di parlartene nuovamente- acconsentì Megan, con rimpianto. Sapeva, però, che quando Martha faceva così era meglio lasciarla fare.

-Mi daresti almeno il tuo nuovo numero di telefono? Tyra mi ha detto che lo hai cambiato appena sei arrivata qui- cambiò poi argomento, prendendo il cellulare in mano.

-Conosci Tyra?- chiese Martha, sorpresa. Tyra Maddox era la giovane proprietaria del negozio di tatuaggi dove Martha lavorava da qualche anno. Una tosta ragazza senza peli sulla lingua che gestiva il business con un pugno di ferro e una buona dose di femminismo. Martha le era davvero riconoscente per il lavoro che le aveva dato e il trattamento stranamente affettuoso che le riservava, nascosto dietro una facciata di noncuranza.

-L’ho conosciuta mentre ti cercavo. Il vostro negozio è fantastico. La tatuatrice è un lavoro adatto a te- Megan le fece un occhiolino, cercando di fare ammenda per gli anni persi.

Martha sorrise. Alla fine la sua migliore amica le era mancata.

-Sai, vi ci vedrei bene insieme. Perché non mi sostituisci a lavoro per un po’?- la incoraggiò Martha, in tono malizioso.

Megan ridacchiò, e scosse la testa.

-Bel tentativo, ma penso proprio che non lascerò la Corea per il momento. Voglio trovare Margo e poi…- lanciò un’occhiata verso la porta dietro la quale Monica probabilmente si era già messa a lavorare -…vorrei riuscire a recuperare-

Martha annuì.

-Ti capisco, ma ti consiglio anche di nasconderti da qualche parte quando arriverà Miriam- le consigliò. Un messaggio di Seven che le chiedeva perché ci stesse mettendo tanto la riscosse.

-Scusa, Meggy, devo andare- prese in fretta il telefono dell’amica segnando il proprio numero, poi afferrò la valigia e corse via.

-Ci sentiamo, salutami Monica- disse solo, prima di sparire giù per le scale.

Megan non fece neanche in tempo a salutarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno 1 è principalmente un'introduzione alle MC, quindi i membri dell'RFA compariranno meno, ma i capitoli successivi saranno tutti dedicati alle coppie, non temete


	3. Giorno 1 parte 2

Le lezioni di Miriam erano finite, così come il club di cucina di Mindy, e le due amiche erano sull’autobus che avrebbe portato la prima in centro a suonare la chitarra e a cantare per racimolare qualche soldo, e la seconda a casa, dove l’aspettavano i genitori adottivi per un’attività pomeridiana in famiglia.

-Forse potrei fargli dei biscotti… ma gli piaceranno? Magari preferisce dei cupcakes. Dovrei indagare. Potrei chiederglielo con nonchalance, oppure fingere di fare un sondaggio per il club di cucina… sì! Potrei fare davvero un sondaggio, e mi segno la sua risposta. Chissà se gli piace cucinare. Potrei reclutarlo. Così potrei vederlo di più. Però non voglio forzarlo. Non sembra molto socievole. Forse non ha molti amici. Dovrei…- mentre attendeva la sua fermata, Mindy stava riflettendo a voce alta sul metodo migliore di approcciare quella che da più di un mese era la sua cotta, e Miriam fingeva di ascoltarla per non farla passare per matta davanti a tutti, annuendo e guardando l’amica seduta accanto a lei.

Le voleva davvero bene, ma quando attaccava a parlare non finiva più.

Cosa che in effetti faceva comodo a Miriam, che non amava troppo parlare e preferiva spesso ascoltare, anche perché la maggior parte delle parole che venivano fuori dalla sua bocca spesso erano cattiverie o frasi sarcastiche.

Distogliendo un attimo lo sguardo per controllare le fermate, però, lo sguardo di Miriam notò una figura che attirò del tutto la sua attenzione, e per la prima volta da parecchio tempo la bionda interruppe gli sproloqui di Mindy su quanti figli avrebbe voluto avere con Yoosung e i tredici diversi tipi di animali domestici con rispettivi nomi.

Perché infatti, poco davanti a loro, in piedi appoggiato ad una sbarra, e chino sul telefono tranquillo e sereno, c’era una visione che agli occhi di Miriam fu a dir poco celestiale.

-Mindy, Mindy…- chiamò l’amica, che rimase parecchio sorpresa dall’atteggiamento e dall’interruzione, e guardò il punto dall’amica indicato senza capire cosa la esaltasse tanto.

-Cosa c’è?- chiese a bassa voce, poi le venne un dubbio. -C’è tu sai chi nelle vicinanze?- e iniziò a guardarsi intorno senza vedere nessuno.

-No, non lo riconosci? È Zen!- Miriam lo indicò a bassa voce, cercando di non farsi notare dal suo attore di musical preferito da anni.

Mindy si illuminò, riconoscendolo a sua volta, nonostante non fosse una fan.

-Oh. Che fortuna. Dovresti chiedergli un autografo- la incoraggiò, ma Miriam non ne aveva la minima intenzione.

Non era timida, ma approcciare il suo mito in un autobus per chiedere un autografo o una foto le sembrava un insulto alla sua identità e una mancanza di rispetto e privacy nei confronti dell’attore.

Se un giorno lei fosse diventata famosa sicuramente non avrebbemai voluto folle di fan adoranti attorno, per una questione di spazio personale che a lei stava molto a cuore.

-No, no, non posso farlo. E poi è impegnato. Wow, è bello anche quando non è truccato- raramente Miriam aveva un’espressione distesa, e soprattutto estasiata, e Mindy sorrise intenerita.

Era davvero strano vederla così eccitata per qualcosa, soprattutto se quel qualcosa era un essere umano e un attore di musical.

-Va bene, lo farò io per te- la rossa si alzò dal suo posto e prese dalla borsa un quaderno e una penna.

-C_cosa?! No, aspetta!- Miriam arrossì di scatto, e cercò di fermarla, ma la determinazione di Mindy era davvero invidiabile, e alla fine, mentre si avvicinava a Zen, Miriam riuscì solo a coprirsi il più possibile per evitare che l’attore la vedesse.

Erano rare le occasioni in cui lei si imbarazzava, in cui non era sicura di sé e in cui si nascondeva, o comunque erano rare le occasioni in cui la sua insicurezza era evidente.

-Buongiorno! Tu sei Zen, giusto? Il famoso attore di musical?- Mindy, d’altro canto, si imbarazzava sempre ed era incerta su qualsiasi cosa… tranne quando si trattava di aiutare le sue amiche. In quel caso la sua sicurezza era superiore a quella di qualsiasi altro.

Era una delle cose che rendeva le due migliori amiche poli opposti ma perfettamente compatibili.

Zen si voltò verso di lei sorpreso, e tradì un sorriso onorato.

-Non direi famoso, ma sì, sono proprio io- rispose, con occhi brillanti.

-La mia amica è una sua grandissima fan, forse la numero 1. Ha visto praticamente ogni suo musical- Mindy indicò dietro di sé, e sentendosi osservata, Miriam si nascose maggiormente dietro la borsa, arrossendo completamente.

Zen guardò nella sua direzione, e ridacchiò.

-Ti prego, dammi del tu. Cosa posso fare per voi?- chiese facendo passare lo sguardo da Mindy allo zaino di Miriam, che fece spuntare gli occhi azzurri per un attimo incrociandoli con quelli rossi di Zen, per poi scomparire nuovamente.

Zen la trovò immensamente adorabile.

-Volevo chiederti un autografo. E ti chiederei anche una foto ma è inutile se la mia amica non smette di nascondersi- richiese Mindy, rivolgendosi in particolar modo a Miriam alla fine. La ragazza però scosse violentemente testa e borsa, e Mindy sospirò, e sollevò le spalle lasciando perdere.

Zen ridacchiò nuovamente tra sé, e firmò senza problemi il foglio.

-Grazie mille! Scusa il disturbo- Mindy gli sorrise raggiante, prese l’autografo e tornò al suo posto, porgendolo verso Miriam, che lo prese senza osare togliersi la borsa dalla faccia.

-Ci sta ancora guardando?- chiese all’amica.

-No- mentì lei, controllando il finestrino per vedere quanto mancava alla sua fermata.

Miriam tolse con circospezione la borsa da davanti al viso, ma Zen le stava ancora guardando, e le fece un saluto divertito, al quale lei rispose in tutta fretta nascondendosi subito dopo.

-Bugiarda!- si lamentò con l’amica.

-Suvvia, è stato molto gentile. Se è nell’industria puoi chiedergli aiuto per le tue canzoni- propose poi, riflettendo.

-Sei impazzita?! E poi è un attore, non un cantante o musicista. E sai quanto io faccia schifo a recitare. Siamo in due ambiti completamente diversi- obiettò lei.

Zen decise di lasciar perdere e si diresse verso l’uscita dell’autobus.

Miriam tirò un sospiro di sollievo e tolse la borsa dalla faccia, controllando poi l’autografo con occhi brillanti.

-È il tipo di Zekyll e White?- chiese Mindy, ricordando il musical che avevano visto insieme, due anni prima, quando Margo era scomparsa nel nulla e senza lasciare traccia.

Miriam annuì, sognante.

-La sua interpretazione è stata la più meravigliosa che io abbia mai visto, ha interpretato entrambi i ruoli con una passione e una flemma che mi ha davvero ricordato…- iniziò a decantarne le lodi Miriam, ma Mindy la interruppe, e non perché aveva già sentito quel discorso un centinaio di volte.

-Miriam, ma non era la tua fermata?- chiese, mentre le porte si chiudevano dopo aver fatto uscire Zen.

Miriam sgranò gli occhi e guardò fuori dal finestrino.

-Cavolo!- si alzò in fretta prendendo la borsa e la chitarra, ma era ormai troppo tardi.

A malapena trattenne un’imprecazione, e chiamò la fermata successiva, sbuffando sonoramente e preparandosi alla scarpinata.

-Hey, guarda il lato positivo, Zen è sceso proprio lì. Magari lo rivedi- cercò di tirarle su il morale Mindy.

-Io direi piuttosto che è ancora peggio. Ho già fatto abbastanza brutte figure davanti al mio mito per una vita intera!- obiettò pessimista Miriam.

-Suvvia, sarà abituato alle fan. Pensa se ti sentisse cantare e suonare! Sarebbe fantastico!- provò nuovamente a farle vedere il bicchiere mezzo pieno, ma il bicchiere che rappresentava la vita di Miriam, dal punto di vista della ragazza, era completamente vuoto, senza traccia di gocce rimanenti, da quando i suoi genitori l’avevano abbandonata in un autogrill all’età di 5 anni.

-Se mi sentisse cantare e suonare sono disposta a seppellirmi direttamente nella mia tomba- disse caparbia.

Mindy sospirò, scuotendo la testa, e Miriam si preparò ad uscire, salutandola velocemente e preparandosi alla scarpinata.

Martha riuscì a tornare all’appartamento solo alle quattro passate, dato che si era distratta parecchie volte mentre faceva la spesa pensando a Megan e rispondendo alle domande di routine di Jaehee, alcune delle quali l’avevano anche irritata parecchio, nonostante avesse cercato di non darlo a vedere.

Domande semplici, per certi versi, ma alcune comunque difficili per lei da rispondere: Nome, cognome, data di nascita, lavoro, gruppo sanguigno… situazione familiare.

La situazione familiare di Martha non era mai stata la migliore, e da due anni era anche peggio del solito.

Sospirò mentre rientrava in casa.

Ripensare alla sua situazione familiare le aveva anche portato alla mente qualcosa che aveva seppellito con urgenza nel momento in cui aveva rivisto Megan.

Voleva godersi la sua presenza dopo cinque anni. All’orfanotrofio era sempre stata la sua migliore amica. E aveva cercato di non pensare al vero motivo che l’aveva fatta tornare.

Margo.

Era sempre Margo.

Perché tutti preferivano Margo, a lei.

E la consapevolezza che persino Megan, la sua migliore amica, la ragazza con cui aveva condiviso tutti i problemi infantili, avesse sempre preferito sua sorella, era per Martha fonte di una sofferenza che da parecchi anni cercava di seppellire, purtroppo senza particolare successo.

Per colpa di Megan aveva iniziato ad essere gelosa di sua sorella, e probabilmente era stato anche uno dei motivi per cui aveva deciso di non cercarla quando avevano litigato due anni prima, e ora doveva ritrovarla a tutti i costi, e di certo non per Megan o con il suo aiuto.

Doveva trovarla, proteggerla e non lasciarla andare mai più. Si era comportata da completa egoista per quegli anni, e voleva iniziare a diventare una sorella alla sua altezza.

Scosse la testa cercando di abbandonare il pensiero e concentrarsi sulla spesa, che cominciò a sistemare.

Non erano ancora le cinque quando una notifica la avvertì di una nuova chatroom.

Lanciò un’occhiata allo schermo per capire chi fosse. Se era Jumin non aveva intenzione di partecipare. Ancora ce l’aveva con lui per essersi presentato tardi all’incontro con Monica.

Quando però vide che Seven era l’unico presente nell’applicazione, decise di concedersi una pausa e di prendere il telefono. Magari voleva sapere perché ci aveva messo tanto a prendere le sue cose. In quel caso avrebbe dovuto spiegargli che Jaehee le aveva fatto un quarto grado, e che poteva chiedere a lei per confermare il suo alibi.

Seven però sembrava aver abbassato leggermente la guardia, o forse era solo stanco per via di tutto il lavoro che doveva fare.

707 è entrato nella conversazione

Woah, non sarà mica il famoso 707?!

707: Non sarà mica la famosa Martha?!

Come va il lavoro? Trovato informazioni piccanti su di me?

707: Ho trovato alcuni video niente male a dire il vero ;)

A mia difesa posso dire che avevo bisogno di soldi

707: Cooosa?! Ma io stavo scherzando!!

LOL! Anche io.

…forse ;)

707: Time out! Cerchiamo di tenere la conversazione PG-Yoosung

Che sarebbe?

707: Per un pubblico di 12 anni

Ahahahahah, povero Yoosung

707: Vorrei che fosse qui, ho bisogno di sfogarmi su qualcuno e luiè sempre la vittima perfetta

Lavoro duro?

707: Non ne hai idea. Sono staaaaaaancooooooo!

707: S

707: T

707: A

707: N

C

O

707: O

O

707: !

!

707: Lol, sei divertente!

Anche tu te la cavi in nonsense

707: Come è andata la spesa?

Lo vedi dalla telecamera

707: Tutte quelle patatine non ti fanno bene

Ha parlato il salutista

707: Ma io ho un lavoro duro e pericoloso. È probabile che muoiagiovane, quindi tanto vale mangiare male finché posso

Anche il mio lavoro è pericoloso, che ti credi.

707: Gasp! Stai forse rivelando di essere un agente sottocopertura?! E non una semplice tatuatrice?!

Nope, faccio solo tatuaggi, ma è parecchio pericoloso comunque

707: E come potrebbe essere pericoloso?

Sai chi si fa i tatuaggi? I criminali!!!

E i gangster

E i punk

E i ribelli quelli pericolosi.

Metti che faccio un segno sbagliato

BOOM!!!!!

Mi spediscono all’altro mondo in un attimo

Quindi posso mangiare tutte le patatine e la caramelle che voglio.

:P

707: Effettivamente vedendola da questo punto di vista.

707: Ma ora che lavori per noi devi essere in salute.

Ed io che pensavo che non avendo una madre mi sarei risparmiataalmeno le prediche.

707: Ormai hai cinque genitori.

707: Sei se contiamo Yoosung.

707: Ma lui è ancora il piccolo di casa.

Povero Yoosung

Hai ragione però

707: Credo di dover andare, la mia cameriera potrebbe tornare daun momento all’altro.

707: Abbi cura di te

E tu lavora sodo

Magari trovi quel video di cui parlavamo prima

;)

707: Oh, non mettermi in testa cattive idee

707: E mangia bene

Potrei dirti la stessa cosa

A dopo

707: BOOOM! E sono fuori!

BOOOM! Sono fuori anche io!

707 è uscito dalla conversazione

Martha è uscita dalla conversazione

Martha si ritrovò a sorridere verso lo schermo. Seven era completamente folle, e lei era esattamente come lui.

Rilesse la conversazione e il sorriso le si congelò quando si rese conto di aver ampiamente flirtato con lui, e non poteva assolutamente permetterselo.

Spense lo schermo sperando non la disturbassero per un po’ e prese un pacchetto di patatine e un blocco da disegno che aveva recuperato a casa di Monica, decisa a sfogare i suoi pensieri tramite la sua vena artistica.

Un messaggio dal messenger però la irritò.

Possibile che fossero così attivi in quel messenger?!

Dopo aver visto il messaggio silenziò il telefono e si dedicò al disegno.

Seven, dal canto suo, si ritrovò a perdere di vista il lavoro per guardarla più del dovuto disegnare.

Anche lui, come lei, si era reso conto di starsi aprendo un po’ troppo, soprattutto considerando che la conosceva da appena un giorno e non era ancora sicuro di potersi fidare di lei.

Scosse la testa e cercò di concentrarsi sul suo lavoro, pur mantenendo la finestra della telecamera aperta per darle uno sguardo ogni tanto anche solo di sfuggita.

-Stai lavorando?!- la voce tonante di Vanderwood lo fece sobbalzare, e si affrettò a scrivere codici vari per dare l’impressione di fare il suo lavoro.

-Miss Vanderwood, certamente. Sono sempre costantemente a lavoro!- si affrettò a mentire, con un sorriso che non prometteva niente di buono e di certo non fregò il collega.

-Sarà meglio che ti concentri, abbiamo una scadenza molto vicina e questo cliente non ama attendere. Non costringermi a tirare fuori il…- si interruppe di scatto, osservando la telecamera.

-Non ci sarà assolutamente bisogno di tirare fuori il teaser, ho il lavoro sotto controllo e mi sto davvero impegnan…- Seven non diede segno di essersi accorto della distrazione del collega, e continuò a difendersi e a rassicurarlo con parole ben poco credibili.

Vanderwood non lo ascoltò nemmeno, e lo interruppe indicando Martha, che nello schermo aveva appena finito le patatine e continuava a disegnare, in una posizione decisamente scomoda sul divano, che però sembrava funzionare per lei.

-Non sapevo che dovessimo spiare le sorelle Campbell. Hanno combinato qualcosa di strano?- chiese, facendo sobbalzare Seven.

-Come? Di cosa stai parlando?- il rosso sentì un brivido scorrergli lungo la spina dorsale.

-È Martha Campbell, per caso?- insistette Vanderwood, guardandola più da vicino -O è Margo?-

-M…Martha. Ma come la conosci?- avevano dei precedenti? Come aveva fatto Seven a lasciarselo sfuggire. Aveva cercato ovunque ogni singola traccia di qualsiasi cosa. Era impossibile che fosse nei registri della sua agenzia e lui non lo avesse scoperto!

-Immaginavo. Dagli occhiali. Sono state uno dei miei primi casi. Hanno cercato di infiltrarsi nell’archivio dell’agenzia. Se la sono cavata per il rotto della cuffia. Sicuramente ha aiutato il fatto che avevano solo dodici anni. Hanno archiviato il caso, era tutto sul cartaceo per una questione di privacy. Ma a me non sono mai piaciute. Soprattutto Margo. Quella ragazza ha qualcosa che non va. Perché stai osservando la sorella?- chiese Vanderwood dopo aver fornito una breve spiegazione.

Seven era completamente congelato. Quella ragazza… una hacker? Come poteva essergli sfuggito? E se Margo fosse stata la cattiva fin da subito? E Martha era sua complice?

Aveva bisogno di riflettere. E non ne aveva il tempo.

-Non è nulla, Vanderwood. Hanno altri precedenti?- chiese.

-Non che io sappia. La donna che le ha aiutate ha detto che cercavano semplicemente informazioni sui loro genitori-

Seven tirò un sospiro di sollievo. Forse era solo un caso isolato. Forse non doveva preoccuparsi.

Era il caso però che la osservasse bene, e che chiamasse V per informarlo e decidere insieme cosa fare.

Miriam era in strada a cantare e suonare da qualche ora, ed era piuttosto stanca. Ma non poteva ancora fermarsi.

Il suo obiettivo quotidiano era sempre di almeno 25000 won, ma per il momento ne aveva raccolti solo 20200, e non poteva permettersi di averne meno, soprattutto ora che Martha le aveva abbandonate e non aiutava a pagare l’affitto quel mese.

In realtà Monica non le imponeva una tariffa da rispettare, e l’avrebbe probabilmente fatta rimanere anche se non le avesse pagato la camera, ma Miriam ci teneva. Monica faceva già due lavori e un impegno nei weekend di volontariato, e a malapena riusciva ad arrivare a fine mese, Miriam voleva aiutarla per quanto potesse, e non aveva la minima intenzione di non contribuire al massimo delle sue possibilità.

Dopo aver cantato un paio di canzoni in coreano senza chitarra, approfittò della gente che si faceva meno numerosa per prendere un po’ fiato, che per lei significava prendere la chitarra e suonare un pezzo suo in inglese.

Si sedette sul muretto, la accordò un po’ meglio e cantò. Un brano melodico, semplice e intenso sull’abbandono e la solitudine, certa che nessuno la stesse ascoltando.

Purtroppo quando cantava quel tipo di canzoni aveva sempre l’abitudine di chiudere gli occhi, perciò non si rese conto della persona che passò di lì e si fermò ad ascoltare.

L’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto che ascoltasse il suo brano originale.

L’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto la sentisse cantare.

In effetti, l’ultima persona che avrebbe voluto vedere in generale dopo la pessima figuraccia fatta poche ore prima.

Zen, il suo attore preferito, aveva finito un meeting con un importante regista su un nuovo ruolo, e si stava tranquillamente dirigendo alla fermata dell’autobus, che caso voleva fosse proprio nella direzione dove Miriam stava suonando.

Quando la ragazza finì di suonare, sorridendo tra sé e accarezzando leggermente la chitarra compagna di molte avventure, per poco non la fece cadere quando sentì un lieve applauso.

E quando sollevò lo sguardo e lo incrociò con quello di Zen, poteva giurare di essere appena morta. Lì, sul posto. All’improvviso.

-Z…Z…Zen?!- chiese con un filo di voce.

-Sei davvero molto brava. Non conosco l’inglese, ma trasmetti davvero molte emozioni- si complimentò, lasciandole una grossa offerta.

-Oh… grazie. Grazie mille- Miriam era convinta di essere arrossita più del necessario, e si odiò per questo. Odiava apparire fragile.

-Ma non è il genere che pratico di solito. Sono molto brava anche nel k-pop, nel rock e in generi più ritmati. Stavo solo riposando un po’ la voce- ci tenne a sottolineare, cercando di riacquistare sicurezza. Non era una brava attrice, ma se la cavava bene nel fingere di essere sicura di sé.

Zen sorrise divertito, e lanciò un’occhiata alla borsa della ragazza, con un lampo di consapevolezza negli occhi.

-Ah, lo immagino- si guardò un attimo l’orologio e poi tornò a guardarla. -Accetti richieste?- chiese poi, incrociando le braccia come a prepararsi a rimanere un altro po’ ad ascoltarla.

-Beh, se non sono troppo commerciali e sono nel mio repertorio ben vasto le accetto senza problemi- Miriam si impose di fingere che lì davanti ci fosse qualcun altro, qualsiasi altra persona, ma il risultato uscì più sbruffone di quanto lei avrebbe voluto.

Beh, di certo era molto meglio che apparire coma le fangirl sfegatata che effettivamente era.

-Canzoni di musical ne fai?- indagò Zen, con un sorriso malizioso, facendole capire che l’aveva completamente riconosciuta.

Miriam cercò di ignorare il rossore che le era palesemente risalito alle guance per l’imbarazzo, e continuò a mantenere il suo aplomb.

-Beh… sì, qualche canzone. Solo i musical belli però. E se devi chiedermi qualcosa di sentimentale sappi che la mia politica di lavoro in strada prevede che dopo una canzone deprimente devo farne almeno una allegra e ritmata- lo mise al corrente, posando la chitarra.

-Ho abbastanza tempo prima che passi il mio autobus. Che ne dici di Machine? Da…-

-Cube World- concluse lei, senza trattenere la sua conoscenza -Va bene, per questa volta posso anche accontentarti. Anche se non ho la base su disco- prese nuovamente la chitarra. Conosceva quella canzone a memoria, così come molte altre, ma era un po’ arrugginita.

Fece qualche prova per essere sicura di ricordare bene gli accordi.

-Comunque sei migliorato parecchio da quel musical. La passione è la stessa ma alcune parti erano un po’ cringe- disse senza guardarlo, facendolo ridacchiare imbarazzato.

-Sì, beh… non mi piace rivedere i vecchi musical, ma le canzoni di Cube World erano davvero belle, le ricordo ancora tutte a memoria- ammise Zen, facendo conversazione e apprezzando parecchio l’onestà della ragazza.

Dopo qualche prova, la bionda attaccò con il pezzo, e una volta cominciato a cantare, ogni traccia di insicurezza sparì, e nel suo elemento diede il meglio di sé come se l’uomo davanti a lei fosse uno dei tanti del solito pubblico di sconosciuti che la circondava ogni giorno.

Una canzone, una semplice canzone di poco più di tre minuti, bastò a rivoltare completamente la situazione.

Miriam si sbloccò, e Zen fu completamente catturato nella rete della musica trasmessa dalla ragazza.

Appena concluso il pezzo, Zen ci mise qualche secondo a riprendersi.

-Wow- commentò, cercando di ricomporsi -Se dovessero fare il remake proporrò te al mio posto- aggiunse, facendo un’occhiolino alla ragazza, che alzò gli occhi al cielo con un risolino.

-Non conviene. Probabilmente nel canto e nel ballo ti supero, lo ammetto, ma non so recitare- ammise.

-Scommetto che te la caveresti, e sicuramente saresti meno cringe di quanto fossi io sette anni fa- insistette Zen, facendo arrossire leggermente la ragazza, che però cercò di non dargliela vinta.

-Dubito, ma è bello che qualcuno riconosca il mio talento canoro- cercò di cambiare argomento e tornare alla musica.

Zen seguì il flusso.

-So quanto è difficile. Posso chiedere un’altra canzone?-

Miriam annuì.

Ne fece altre due, una da un altro musical che conosceva come le sue tasche, e la seconda k-pop di cui aveva la base che ballò con una coreografia davvero coinvolgente.

Zen le lanciò una mancia davvero lauta, completamente rapito.

-Sei sempre da queste parti?- indagò, appena finita la seconda canzone, approfittando di una pausa della cantante che decise di bere un po’ d’acqua.

-Vuoi diventare il mio stalker personale?- lo provocò Miriam, facendogli alzare le mani in un’esagerata interpretazione da colpevole.

-Potresti avermi beccato. Ma una ragazza così carina e così talentuosa non voglio lasciarmela sfuggire- le fece un occhiolino, e Miriam dovette fare ricorso a tutto il suo autocontrollo per non dargli il suo numero di telefono e saltargli addosso implorandolo di chiamarla al più presto.

Non era più una facile, e glielo avrebbe dimostrato.

-Mi offendi. Io sono stupenda, non solo carina. Posso avere solo il meglio, e devo decidere se tu rispondi ai requisiti- si sedette sul muretto per prendersi una pausa, dato che ballare l’aveva un po’ stancata, e Zen le si appoggiò poco distante.

-Suvvia, credo di essere incredibilmente bello, non pensi sia un buon punto di partenza?- continuò a scherzare lui.

Miriam gli prese il mento tra le mani e fece per osservarlo bene.

-Beh, non c’è male. Potrei anche darti una possibilità. Ma per rispondere alla tua domanda. Mi alterno tra questa via, il parco e Nameless road, solitamente quest’ultima quando ho voglia di pagnotte pesciotte- lo informò, per poi sistemare i soldi guadagnati e rimettere la chitarra nell’apposito contenitore. Aveva guadagnato abbastanza e doveva studiare.

-Sai, vicino a casa mia c’è un tizio che distribuisce ottime pagnotte pesciotte- la informò Zen in tono casuale.

-Fantastico. Puoi portarmele domani al parco, allora- con un occhiolino, Miriam prese la borsa e la chitarra e si avviò verso la fermata dell’autobus.

E questa volta, troppo concentrato sul nuovo incontro e troppo esaltato all’idea di rivedere la cantante, fu Zen a perdere traccia del tempo e a perdere il passaggio a casa.

Ma non se ne rammaricò minimamente.

Non sentiva un’adrenalina così da quando Margo era entrata nella chatroom, e per un breve momento aveva pensato che poteva anche non rimanere single ancora a lungo.

Forse lei poteva essere la ragazza giusta.

Zen si maledisse mentalmente quando si rese conto che non le aveva chiesto neanche il nome.

Verso le sette, Monica si stava mordendo la labbra così forte che le ferite quasi onnipresenti su di esse si stavano riaprendo e sanguinando, ma era abituata. La sua bocca era piena zeppa di ferite autoinflitte, per via di tutte quelle volte che avrebbe con piacere risposto o si sarebbe lamentata di qualcosa, ma si tratteneva per non fare scenate, perché non aveva abbastanza potere o semplicemente per non creare polemiche inutili.

In quel momento, con Megan che si lamentava come fosse colpa sua della scomparsa di Margo e le stranezze di Martha, cercava solo di lasciarla sfogare il più in fretta possibile, e sperava finisse presto, dato che doveva lavorare all’intervista alla C&R, cercando nel frattempo di non pensare troppo alla miriade di sensazioni che l’avevano assalita rivedendo Jumin dopo tutti questi anni. Ovviamente lui non aveva dato segno di riconoscerla. Ma era normale, erano passati otto anni. Anche lei aveva finto di non ricordarlo, anche se era esattamente come l’aveva conosciuto. Lo stesso sguardo di ghiaccio, lo stesso aspetto formale e la stessa aria da riccone pieno di sé che però non si avvicinava minimamente alla sua vera personalità. Chissà se in quegli anni aveva imparato a mangiare un hamburger? Monica scosse la testa cercando di non pensarci. Era solo un lavoro, e una volta finito Jumin Han sarebbe nuovamente scomparso dalla sua vita.

E Megan che si lamentava a tutto spiano, la scomparsa di Martha e tutto il resto non rendevano il lavoro certamente più semplice.

Rilesse quello che aveva scritto e si accorse che aveva inavvertitamente mischiato il discorso di Megan con i suoi pensieri. Sospirando cancellò tutto, e si voltò verso Megan, decisa ad ascoltarla, non potendo fare altro.

Pregava che qualche presenza divina intervenisse per toglierla da quel supplizio, ma arrivò qualcosa che somigliava più ad un intervento demoniaco.

Infatti Miriam rientrò in casa, per la prima volta da anni con il sorriso, canticchiando a bocca chiusa la melodia della canzone di un musical di Zen, e ansiosa di mettere al sicuro l’autografo del suo attore preferito e raccontare a Monica del suo straordinario pomeriggio.

Ma purtroppo la sua allegria non era mai destinata a durare. Infatti, non appena aprì la porta annunciando la sua presenza con un rumoroso -Non crederai mai a quello che ho vissuto oggi!- il suo buonumore sparì tanto velocemente quanto era arrivato.

Monica non riuscì neanche ad aprire la bocca per anticiparla, che lei aveva già iniziato a sclerare.

-Che cavolo ci fa lei qui?!- esclamò con enfasi, indicando Megan, che fermò i suoi sproloqui per voltarsi in direzione della bionda, e per fortuna ebbe l’accortezza di apparire a disagio e dispiaciuta.

Miriam non l’aveva affatto perdonata per averle abbandonate, e Monica la conosceva abbastanza bene da sapere che non lo avrebbe fatto tanto presto.

-È appena arrivata in città. E questa notte resterà qui- rispose Monica in tono mite, cercando appoggio e sperando che Miriam non sollevasse un polverone.

Miriam però non guardava lei, e la sua empatia era molto meno sviluppata rispetto a quella di Monica. La sua rabbia superava ogni altra emozione, soprattutto se proveniva da abbandono.

-No! Assolutamente no! Io non dormo sotto lo stesso tetto di una traditrice!- si lamentò, alzando la voce sempre di più, e gettando lo zaino da una parte quasi preparandosi a una battaglia all’ultimo sangue.

-Miriam, mi dispiace di essere sparita, ma…- provò a giustificarsi Megan, ma la ragazza non aveva la minima intenzione di starla a sentire. Era troppo testarda e troppo arrabbiata.

-No! Stai zitta! Non puoi permetterti di tornare nelle nostre vite come se non fosse successo nulla! Monica, devi scegliere: io o lei!- per la prima volta dall’inizio della conversazione si girò a guardare la sua protettrice, e il suo sguardo si fece meno spigoloso.

Monica si mordeva il labbro così forte che iniziò a sgorgare sangue lungo il mento.

-Ti prego, Miriam. Solo per questa notte- la supplicò, a voce bassa.

Miriam sbuffò, poi sospirò.

-Solo per oggi!- cedette infine, fulminando un’ultima volta Megan con lo sguardo, prendendo i won guadagnati e posandoli sulla scrivania accanto a Monica mentre si dirigeva in camera sua, chiudendosi dentro.

Monica si asciugò con un fazzoletto il sangue, e sospirò rassegnata.

-È andata meglio di quanto mi aspettassi- commentò poi, prendendo i soldi e tornando al suo computer.

-Megan, provo a convincerla per il futuro, ma…- aggiunse poi, senza guardarla.

-Tranquilla Monica. Domani cerco una nuova sistemazione. Devo trovare Margo. Avete tutte le ragioni del mondo per odiarmi- ammise, sedendosi e fissandosi i lacci delle scarpe.

-Non ti odiamo. Ci sei mancata però. Ma so che avevi bisogno di allontanarti. Va tutto bene, Megan- si girò un attimo per sorriderle incoraggiante.

-Ora scusami, ma devo assolutamente almeno finire l’incipit dell’articolo. Il mio lavoro ne dipende abbastanza- tornò al computer.

-Il tuo capo è un mostro- commentò Megan, quasi tra sé.

-La vita di un’impiegata- Monica alzò le spalle.

-Perché lavori ancora lì?- insistette l’atleta.

-Non ho altra scelta, devo pagare l’affitto- spiegò brevemente Monica.

-Tu dovresti essere una scrittrice. Secondo me se provassi a fare una raccolta di tutte le storie che scrivevi quando eravamo piccole…- provò a consigliarle, ma Monica non aveva tempo per pensare ai “Se”, e doveva davvero scrivere quell’articolo.

-…non me lo pubblicherebbero mai. Non ho raccomandazioni, non ho tempo di revisionare decine di storie e alla fine è una situazione temporanea. Ho tutto sotto controllo, Megan. Per il momento lavoro continuerò a lavorare lì, ma prima o poi scriverò. Devo solo raggiungere una certa stabilità economica- le spiegò, cercando di apparire tranquilla ma tradendo una nota di impazienza.

Megan se ne accorse.

-Se c’è qualcuno che può fare tutto quella sei tu. Magari potresti farti aiutare da Monday Clyde- propose poi, in un sussurro.

-Ho smesso di chiedere aiuto a Monday Clyde- Monica scosse la testa con decisione, e tornò al suo computer.

-Capisco. Vado in camera e inizio a fare le mie ricerche- la informò. Monica annuì solamente, già concentrata sull’articolo.

Dopo cena, Martha stava per morire dalla noia. Non sapeva proprio come avrebbe resistito tutti quei giorni nell’appartamento senza nulla da fare tranne parlare con possibili invitati tramite email. Aveva anche controllato la TV, ma era staccata, e non voleva mostrare quanto era brava nei lavori meccanici, anche se probabilmente l’avrebbe fatto lo stesso prima o poi, bloccata in quella gabbia ad alta tecnologia e piena di telecamere.

Aveva disegnato, aveva provato vari vestiti e vari stili strani. Aveva giocato con il telefono per due ore e aveva cenato con un hamburger molto economico, e ora era a testa in giù sul divano aspettando che qualcuno entrasse nella chatroom, perché anche se esageravano era l’attività più divertente.

Purtroppo si addormentò prima che questo accadesse, in una posizione talmente buffa che Seven, osservandola per vedere se stava bene, quasi scoppiò a ridere allertando Vanderwood, e fu anche quasi tentato di chiamarla e svegliarla per evitare che il giorno dopo avesse il collo dolorante.

Decise però di lasciar perdere. Sembrava un angelo, un angelo dal look trash, tatuato e dai capelli rosa pastello, ma sempre un angelo.

Aveva sentito V riguardo al suo passato, ma il capo dell’RFA aveva detto che era meglio se la tenevano d’occhio senza farle capire che sapevano dei suoi precedenti, e Seven era d’accordo, anche se tutta la situazione non lo convinceva per niente.

Scosse la testa, e tornò a lavoro. Ormai era nell’associazione, doveva farsene una ragione.

Anche se non riusciva a non pensare a quanto fosse diverso il suo approccio da quello meraviglioso, comprensivo e incoraggiante di Margo.

Non credeva che fosse una brutta cosa, in realtà, ma più conosceva Martha ed entrava nella sua vita privata cercando di carpire informazioni che mai era riuscito a trovare con Margo, più si chiedeva quanto effettivamente conoscesse la ragazza che due anni prima era entrata nella loro chatroom.

E non era ancora del tutto certo, nonostante tutto, che non fossero la stessa persona.

2 anni prima

V: Sono felice che la giornata sia andata bene

V: Ho visto dalle precedenti chatroom che vai già parecchio d’accordo con gli altri membri, ne sono felice

È stato uno splendido primo giorno,sono tutti gentili e accoglienti

Vorrei ringraziarti ancora per l’opportunità

V: Sono io a doverti ringraziare per la tua disponibilità

V: Mi dispiace che la situazione sia così strana e che siamo ancora un po’ cauti nei tuoi confronti

Non preoccuparti, lo capisco benissimo

Spero che in futuro riusciremo ad andare sempre più d’accordo eche organizzeremo uno splendido party

V: Ne sono convinto

V: Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa non esitare a chiedere

Ti ringrazio, V

Credo che adesso andrò a dormire, è stata una giornata piena

V: Certamente, buonanotte Margo

Buonanotte

Margo è uscita dalla conversazione

Margo sospirò, mentre spegneva il telefono sperando con tutto il cuore che V non la chiamasse. Cercava di essere gentile con tutti, ma era oltremodo impossibile per lei parlare con V e con 707, o Seven, come si faceva chiamare.

Gli ricordavano troppo due persone da cui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di allontanarsi: Rachel, la donna che per anni aveva considerato una madre, e Martha. Le due persone che amava di più, e le due persone che aveva ferito e che l’avevano ferita maggiormente.

Sospirò, cercando di seppellire in fondo alla mente i pensieri negativi che stavano risalendo insieme ad un leggero mal di testa. Non poteva permettersi di aveva una mentalità negativa, in quel momento. Aveva una missione da compiere, una missione che solo la positiva Margo poteva compiere.

Il quieto bussare alla porta attirò l’attenzione della ragazza, distogliendola dai sui pensieri.

-Avanti-

-Buonasera, Margo. Come va?- chiese Ray, entrando leggermente incerto nella stanza.

Margo posò il telefono da un lato e sorrise caldamente, alzandosi e avvicinandosi alla nuova figura.

-Ray, sono felicissima di vederti. Va tutto bene. La camera è un sogno e la cena era ottima. Il gioco è molto interessante per il momento. I personaggi sono davvero realistici. A te come va? Il lavoro procede bene? Se hai bisogno di aiuto puoi chiedere a me. Non ho molto da fare qui dentro- si propose, incoraggiante.

Ray arrossì leggermente a quella gentilezza e a quel sorriso così buono.

-Oh, no, sei l’ospite d’onore. Non possiamo farti lavorare. Posso portarti qualcos’altro da fare però, se vuoi- le propose, cercando di mantenersi sicuro di sé.

-Non serve, non preoccuparti. Sono solo poco abituata e non fare nulla per aiutare qualcuno così a lungo- ammise, un po’ imbarazzata, giocherellando con una ciocca di capelli.

-Mi stai aiutando a testare il gioco, è il migliore aiuto che potessi darmi- la rassicurò Ray.

Il sorriso di Margo si allargò, così come il rossore sulle guance del ragazzo.

-Grazie, Ray. Anche se credo che sia più tu ad aiutare me. Non avevo nessun posto dove andare, dopotutto- si avvicinò ancora e gli prese la mano con dolcezza. Un semplice gesto per dimostrare al massimo la sua gratitudine.

-Oh, beh, prego… cioè, grazie a te… cioè, ci aiutiamo a vicenda… cercherò di lavorare di più e fare di meglio- Ray si scansò, il cuore che batteva furiosamente.

-No, aspetta, non intendevo…-

-Ora scusami, devo andare. Sono passato solo per vedere se stavi bene. Ci vediamo domani- iniziò ad indietreggiare.

-Va bene. Buon lavoro, e assicurati di riposare e mangiare adeguatamente- lo salutò lei.

-Eh… sì. Anche tu. Buona notte- la salutò lui velocemente prima di uscire.

Margo lo considerava immensamente dolce e carino.

Ed estremamente triste.

Si guardò la mano con la quale aveva stretto quella del suo interlocutore, con sguardo triste.

Problemi con il contatto fisico. O forse era solo molto imbarazzato.

Margo sperava davvero che tornasse più spesso, era difficile capirlo appieno se lo vedeva raramente.

Perché, a dirla tutta, il suo scopo era aiutarlo, certo, ma non con il messenger.

Lei voleva aiutarlo nella vita vera. Renderlo più sicuro, salvarlo da qualsiasi fosse quello strano posto che urlava pericolo da ogni parte. Aiutarlo a superare qualsiasi trauma passato lo avesse portato ad essere così spaventato dal mondo.

Perché era questo lo scopo della sua vita: aiutare gli altri.

Per quanto pericolosa potesse essere la situazione.

-Andrà tutto bene- si ripetè, con sicurezza.

Non aveva mai fallito dopotutto.

E se le cose non fossero andate bene, c’era sempre il piano M pronto all’azione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Miriam ha incontrato Zen, ci sono attriti tra lei e Megan, e un passato sospetto di Martha e Margo.  
> Per il resto, anche questo era un capitolo di introduzione, le romanticherie con i membri dell'RFA cominceranno dal prossimo capitolo (anche se Zen e Miriam sono già partiti alla grande).  
> Alla prossima!

**Author's Note:**

> Allora, questa storia l'ho già pubblicata su EFP e probabilmente la pubblicherò anche su Wattpad. Ho anche una pagina Tumblr dove sto disegnando un comic sulle MC, oltre a vari disegni, headcanon e altro. Fateci un salto se vi va: https://askmcs.tumblr.com  
> Per il resto, spero che la storia vi piaccia, pubblicherò ogni settimana almeno fino al giorno 4, e ogni giorno sarà diviso in due o più parti perché sono capitoli abbastanza lunghi.


End file.
